


Cada vaina con su katana.

by Nadine_Seitentaisei



Category: Gintama
Genre: Birthday Party, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadine_Seitentaisei/pseuds/Nadine_Seitentaisei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OkiKagu. Okita de 23 y Kagura de 19. El sádico se percata de que la figura de Kagura ha mejorado como el buen vino. Si a eso le añadimos su peculiar relación... ¿Cómo no va a sentirse interesado?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Okikagu life

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Bueno, este es mi primer fic Okikagu, tened piedad de mí xDDD Va a ser una serie, por que no pienso parar hasta que estos esten juntos bien juntos, como debe ser :D He dejado algunas expresiones en japonés, así que dejo aquí su traducción (más o menos, no sé japonés XD):
> 
> Arigatou: Gracias / Aneue: Hermana / Mattaku: Maldita sea / Urusai: Ruidoso ("que te calles") / Baka: Idiota / Megane: Gafas / Chigau: Te equivocas (más o menos, en resumen XD)

La risa de Kondo resonó en el enorme salón japonés.  
\- Vaya, vaya, ¿no vas a beber, Sougo?

Con la indiferencia marcada en sus roijzos ojos, el joven castaño asintió pero no hizo ademán de coger el vaso. A su alrededor, todo el Shinsengumi bebía y comía como si estuvieran invitados. En cierta forma así lo estaban, o al menos hasta que Matsudaira se diera cuenta de que tenía la factura a su nombre. Repasó la escena con una mirada: Alborozo, risas, Yamazaki medio borracho enseñando no sé qué del bádminton, Hijikata vertiendo cantidades ingentes de mayonesa en cada uno de sus platos, bailes absurdos/ridículos...

Era poco común que el Shinsengumi pudiera celebrar fiestas, de manera que cuando se les presentaba la ocasión, la exprimían al máximo. El motivo de esta era bien simple: El vigésimo tercer cumpleaños del Capitán de la Primera División. Por desgracia, Okita Sougo detestaba las fiestas. Tal vez porque era una persona mucho más tranquila de lo que su apodo de "sádico" pudiera hacer creer, o quizá aquella no era el tipo de fiesta que encendía sus sentidos. Indiferente, cogió otro trozo de taoyaki. "Veintitrés años...", pensó. Lamentaba que su hermana no estuviera allí para verle. No solía pensar en ella a menudo (tenía poco de masoquista como para mortificarse con su recuerdo) pero las ocasiones especiales le producían cierta añoranza. ¿O era el olor a alcohol del aire? Fuese lo que fuese, Okita tenía ganas de escabullirse y echarse a dormir.

Justo cuando se le había ocurrido proponer el juego "Ponle la colita al burro" pretendiendo usar a Hijikata como burro, escuchó gritos en el pasillo. Aún con el bullicio del salón, pudo reconocer las voces. Como un resorte, una sonrisa afloró en sus labios. La excitación corrió por sus venas como la adrenalina durante una batalla. Esperó ansioso, agudizando el oído para asegurarse de que venían.

Por fin algo divertido.

El sonido seco de la puerta al deslizarse atrajo varias miradas. Parados bajo el dintel, se presentaban los tres integrantes de los trabajos raros: Gintoki Sakata, antiguo Shiroyasha, actualmente trabajador ocasional y vago constante; Shinpachi Shimura, con gafas; y Kagura, la deslenguada y basta chica Yato. Sus particulares sonrisas dejaban entrever que pensaban liarla, y por una vez, los miembros del Shinsengumi estaban más que de acuerdo con esa propuesta. Mientras algunos achispados les jaleaban, Okita les observó de reojo. Sus ojos se centraron en una persona en particular, la cual le devolvió el mismo tipo de mirada. Era como un telepatía sin pensamiento, más cercana a un instinto afín. No necesitaban palabras ni gestos. La reacción de uno siempre congeniaba con la del otro, ambos lo sabían y disfrutaban con ello.

\- ¡Ueh! - Les llamó el Gorila, algo achispado, al verles- ¡Aquí, aquí, Yorozuya!

Hijikata casi se atragantó al verles.

\- Espera, Kondo-san, -repuso enfadado- ¿porqué les has llamado?

\- Relájate, Toushi. - respondió este con tono serio- Nos han ayudado en muchas ocasiones, son amigos para el Shinsengumi. ¡Los amigos no sólo comparten desgracias, también las alegrías! ¡Aquí, aquí, sentaos donde podáis!

\- Arigatou, Kondo-san -le agradeció Shinpachi, tomando asiento con los demás, quienes aún no se habían sentado y ya estaban comiendo y bebiendo- Ah, Aneue no ha podido venir, tenía trabajo. Pero manda felicitaciones a Okita-kun de parte de todo el Club.

\- ¿So? Bueno, pues... - se levantó-

\- ¿Hm? ¿A dónde vas, Kondo-san?

\- ¡¡¡OTAE-CHAAAAAN, YO QUIERO COMPARTIR MI ****** CONTIGOOOO!!!! -gritó mientras salía corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

\- ¡SÓLO LES HAS INVITADO POR ELLA, ¿VERDAD!?

\- Mattaku, ese Gorila no tiene control con sus vicios -saltó de pronto Gintoki.

Hijikata se volvió hacia él. Tres botellas vacías descansaban a su lado, sus mejillas tenían color. Junto a él, Kagura acababa con los platos de un cuarto de la mesa, de la enorme mesa que alimentaba a todo el Shinsengumi.

\- ¡SOIS VOSOTROS LOS QUE NO TENÉIS CONTROL!

Mientras...

\- Te vas a poner gorda, China.

\- Urusai.

Resultaba muy poco erótico verla comer de forma tan bárbara, ingiriendo más de lo que podía tragar de una sentada. Aún así, joder, se le iban los ojos. La muy desgraciada llevaba el mismo vestido rojo que había llevado durante años, con la particularidad de que su cuerpo había ido creciendo en el proceso. En ese talle ceñido, su ya desarrollado pecho quedaba apretado, y lo mismo sucedía con la cintura y las caderas. ¿Es que nadie la había dicho que no podía vestirse como una niña cuando ya no lo era? Resultaba irritante.

Alargó la mano para coger un sashimi, pero Kagura le clavó el tenedor en la muñeca.

\- No toquef mi...

El joven estampó la palma de su otra mano en la frente de ella, con tanta fuerza que le hizo retroceder. Ya estaban de nuevo. No se podían contener, al menos él. Y más difícil era cuando ella le iba provocando (física y violentamente) como solía ser el caso desde que decidió tener pecho.

La pelea se intensificó durante algunos minutos. Al principio escuchó al Megane de la Yorozuya pedirles que parasen, pero no tardó en quedar encubierto por el griterío de los demás animando la pelea. Terminó por dejar de escucharles, porque si no se concentraba en la pelea acabaría recibiendo algún golpe y ella no era dada a contenerse demasiado.  
Durante la refriega, la comida volaba de un lado a otro, aunque algunos del Shinsengumi, cual equilibristas de circo, trataban de proteger los platos que aún quedaban con vida. Y es que, como siempre, no había reglas. Cualquier cosa podía ser un arma. Incluso Yamazaki, que se las apañaba para acabar siempre en medio y terminar recibiendo de forma indirecta.  
Consiguió tirarla al suelo, momento que aprovechó para situarse sobre la pelirroja, con sus piernas a cada lado del exasperante vestido rojo. Iba a hacerla tragar un bote de picante cuando, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella levantó sus propias piernas, le cogió de la cintura con ellas y tiró hacia abajo.  
Okita no se partió la columna gracias a que optó por seguir el movimiento en vez de luchar contra él. El espaldarazo contra el suelo no fue gran cosa, así que preparó el contraataque: Agarró aquellas piernas blancas, estilizadas y fuertes, dispuesto a abrirla de piernas como ningún hombre habría hecho nunca, y.... Vaya, eran suaves. Muy suaves, para su sorpresa. De alguna forma, no había creído posible que semejante bruta pudiera tener tal tersura apetecible. La idea (o la fuerza de sus muslos) le desconcertó durante un efímero instante, momento que la Yato aprovechó para coger un cazo que encontró tirado y golpearle en la entrepierna.

En su querida entrepierna.

Vio más estrellas que putas había en Yoshiwara. El castaño se dobló, dolorido, al tiempo que la chica le liberaba y aprovechaba para ponerse en pie.

-¿¡Pero qué haces, zorra!? - gimió cubriéndose sus nobles atributos, mientras sus ojos echaban auténticas chispas de furia.

Los preciosos ojos azules de ella le observaron orgullosos y satisfechos. Depositando una mano sobre su cadera, rió entre dientes como una mala de película.

\- No es mi culpa que dejes tus partes vulnerables al descubierto, baaaka.

Gargojeó una última carcajada y regresó a la mesa. El público, entre risas nerviosas y algún cuchicheo, entendió que el espectáculo había terminado y volvió a sus quehaceres; el convite se reanudó con tantas ganas como antes de que llegaran los Yorozuya. El cumpleañero (y objeto de la fiesta) quedó olvidado cual pieza de arte decorativa, moderna y gráfica: “El dolor de un hombre”.

Pese a los innumerables encuentros violentos que habían tenido durante años, Okita Sougo jamás se había sentido tan furioso con ella. Una parte de él bullía, de alguna forma, enrabietado. Se tenía a sí mismo en muy alta estima, tanto a nivel físico como intelectual, y, sin embargo, se había dejado despistar por un poco de carne. Por favor, parecía un Shinpachi cualquiera. 

Por otro lado, notaba a ojos vista que algo había cambiado en su relación; una relación que valoraba tal y cómo era: Simple y directa. Y no tenía duda de que ese algo iba a influir en sus próximos encuentros, lo cual le molestaba profundamente.

¿Y de quién era la culpa? De ella. Suya y sólo suya.

Se levantó renqueante, sus instintos asesinos borbotaban bajo su piel tan fuertes como un jefe final de videojuego. Lamentó no llevar consigo la espada, puesse suponía que la fiesta era entre amigos, no de trabajo. Ja, como si tuviera “amigos” con los que no quisiera desenvainar la espada.

Dio un par de pasos hacia la pelirroja, poseído, como un zombie de Walking Dead. No sabía qué iba a hacer, pero iba a hacer algo y no precisamente flojo. Entonces...

\- Hey, Hey, Okita-kuuuuun -el permanentado se tiró sobre él rodeándole el cuello con su brazo desnudo. Apestaba a cerveza- Okita-kuuuuun, ¿dónde están los retretes aquí? Me estoy meando.

No estaba de humor para tonterías. Le asió del brazo para quitárselo de encima, pero el borracho no cedió ni un milímetro, descargando mientras una risa tonta sobre su hombro.

\- Danna, -comenzó el joven cogiendo aire- puedes hacerlo en el jardín, no serías el primero que lo hace.

\- ¿Ja? Ni hablar, ni hablar -el mayor sacudió el brazo restante en negativa, se inclinó y apunto estuvo de perder el equilibrio. Después se puso de morros y le miró desde arriba, como un abusón al nuevo de la clase - No voy a sacar al pequeño Gin-san entre vuestras malas hierbas, a saber qué puede pasarle. No, no. Yo quiero un retrete -Le golpeó con la punta del dedo en el pecho, una y otra vez- Re-tre-te.

\- Hijikata-san, ¿puede abrir la boca, por favor? - Solicitó el castaño con su llano tono de voz-

El aludido estaba ultimando una jarra de cerveza.

\- ¿Hm? ¿Para qué? -quiso saber.

\- Danna está buscando un retrete y eres mejor retrete que los del servicio.

\- Teme, tú...

El moreno hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Gintoki, ignorándole por completo, echó a andar arrastrando consigo al castaño, que se dejó llevar con una mirada aburrida en el rostro.

“...”

En comparación con el salón, el pasillo estaba tan callado que imponía respeto. Sus pasos crujían sobre el suelo de madera, cada uno de ellos alejándoles de los sonidos embotados de la otra habitación. Okita fue quien rompió el mutismo:

\- Danna, ¿no eres mayorcito para ir al baño sólo? ¿O es que temes hacértelo por el camino?

\- Chigau, chigau, -respondió el peliblanco, al que no podía verle la cara. Su voz era ronca- ¡hip! Sólo quiero dar una vuelta con mi amigo Okita-kuuuuuuuun.

El sadist le observó por el rabillo del ojo, manteniendo su mueca indiferente y habitual. 

\- ¿Podrías ir al grano, por favor? Quiero volver al salón.

El que fuera una vez el temido Shiroyasha se echó a reír entre dientes, achispado.

\- Hai, Hai, eso ya lo veo.... -El brazo con el que le arrastraba, rodeando su cuello, marcó músculo y le apretó ligeramente- Lo veo, lo veo.

\- Danna...

\- Lo he visto, ¡hip!, vaya si lo he visto -musitaba el plateado casi para sí- No tengo ninguna duda, Okita-kuuuun.

Desde que había comenzado a hablar, el Capitán de Primera División se había percatado de la aura violenta que, como un grifo goteante, liberaba el jefe de la Yorozuya. No era la primera vez que la sentía, tan bestial como peligrosa.

Y habría mentido si dijera que no le emocionaba.

\- ¿Are? ¿Danna se acaba de dar cuenta de que la niñata es una mujer? ¿Está celoso? ¿O es que ahora que es mayor no le interesa?

\- Oe, Oe, no te lo creas tanto, chico – sonrió Gintoki mientras su voz perdía el deje alcoholizado- No sabes dónde te meterías.

\- Y ella no sabría por dónde empezar conmigo. ¿O tiene novio? 

\- ¿Interesado?

El castaño lo meditó durante un segundo.

\- No me importaría ponerle un collar y dejarla en mi cuarto todo el día. -admitió.

El permanentado exhaló aire, jocoso. Depositó la palma de su otra mano sobre la cabeza del joven, cubriéndola en su amplitud.

\- Lo llevas claro. - gruñó haciendo una mueca. Le soltó. Okita se hizo a un lado, sacudió la cabeza para peinarse y le miró a los ojos. Frente a él, la sonrisa del Yorozuya era macabra.- No puedo controlar a un crío caliente, así que haz lo que te plazca. Pero como tenga que soportar a una Yato deprimida, partiré tu katana en dos. ¿Ne?

 

Bueno, un cumpleaños no es un buen cumpleaños sin una buena amenaza, ¿no? Al menos eso era lo que pensaba Okita Sougo, bostezando por tercera vez en diez minutos y con la espalda apoyada en la pared. La fiesta había decaído bastante, tan tardía era la hora. Mientras la mitad dormía a pecho descubierto sobre el tatami, inmunes al jaleo que provocasen los trasnochadores, estos jugaban al UNO o seguían bebiendo.

A decir verdad, le había hecho gracia la amenaza velada del Danna. Una parte de él tenía ganas de provocarle y luchar contra él como siempre había querido, pero se contuvo. ¿Por qué? Ah, ése era otro cantar. 

Dirigió la vista en dirección opuesta a donde se encontraba a la culpable de todo, durmiendo a pierna suelta sobre un par de cojines y haciendo pompas con la nariz. Se había soltado el pelo, liso y anaranjado, que caía como afluentes de un río sobre sus hombros y pechos. Era más largo de lo que esperaba, pues siempre se lo había visto recogido.

“Lo admito, no está mal”, era el pensamiento que venía a su mente cada vez que la miraba. No era el único, pero sí el más adecuado para todos los públicos. Desde la pelea anterior, sus neuronas habían descubierto una posibilidad que le interesaba más de lo que le gustaría admitir.   
Cabe añadir, eso sí, que él no era un romanticón inocente, ni pensaba serlo. Pero, joder, ella tampoco. ¿Una relación con la China? 

“Que me corten en dos si eso no sería interesante”, decidió. Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron. Rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó su antifaz rojo. Antes de que este sustituyera sus ojos por unos dibujados, le echó un último vistazo a la pelirroja. 

¿Qué mejor vaina podía tener su katana?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Encuentro entre Kagura y Okita. Okita pasa a la acción.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muy buenas a todo el mundo! Espero que os guste, muchas gracias por leerlo :3 En este capítulo he incluido algunos detalles, insinuaciones o frases de ciertos capítulos de Gintama, tanto de manga como de anime. Respecto a la insinuación del manga, es lo suficientemente sutil como para no ser spoiler. Si alguien que no sigue el manga lo entiende y se molesta, lo siento mucho. Que me informe y pensaré si modificarlo o cambiarlo.   
> Anime: Episodio 142 (Arco Yoshiwara en llamas) // Episodio 187 (Kirie Arc)// Episodio 77 (Yagyuu Arc) // Capítulo manga 505 // Ending 10 del anime. // Episodio 1 de Gintama 2015.

La joven bostezó sin taparse la boca. Distraída, apoyaba los brazos sobre el puente de madera, oteando el lecho del río brillante por los rayos del sol. Sadaharu descansaba a su lado, tan alto como ella. El día discurría tranquilo, como muchos otros antes que él. Aún con los años que llevaba en la Tierra, el sofocante calor del verano la asfixiaba como el primer día. Procuraba protegerse bajo su paraguas morado, pero ni así atenuaba su aplastamiento.

Y el día, por lo que escuchó a continuación, estaba por mejorar.

\- Tu giga-mascota obstruye el tráfico, ojou-san -dijo una voz tan llana como aburrida de la que percibió un deje de burla en la última palabra.

Kagura hizo una mueca, mas no desvió la mirada del frente.

\- Tsk, ¿la policía no tiene otra cosa que hacer aparte de molestar a una chica que pasea con su perro?

A sus espaldas, distinguió el sonido de un tecleo.

\- ¿Moshi moshi? -dijo la voz- ¿Es la perrera? Aviso para que retiren un obstáculo canino de la calzada. Seguramente tenga la rabia, así que vengan con la inyección letal.

El estallido de un disparo resonó cerca de la oreja del castaño. El teléfono móvil cayó al suelo, un orificio de bala atravesaba la pantalla.

\- Vete por ahí, bastardo -gruñó la pelirroja. Con un movimiento de muñeca, volvió a abrir su paraguas (aún humeante en la boquilla) y a apoyarlo sobre su hombro.

Sus cualidades Yato mejoraban por momentos. En un instante, había cerrado el parasol, apuntado sin mirar y disparado hábilmente entre los dedos del chico. Okita recogió el móvil, mirándolo con un visaje de insatisfacción.

\- ¿Estás con la regla?

Kagura suspiró inaudiblemente, relajando los hombros. Se irguió y echó a andar para salir del puente; Sadaharu la siguió. No fue el único. Silenciosa, bajó por la pendiente hasta la orilla del río. Sonrió suave y acarició el cuello de su peludo amigo, paseando fiel a su lado. El castaño caminaba varios pasos por detrás, con las manos en los bolsillos.  
Cierto era que Kagura no estaba en esa época del mes, mas su irascibilidad era tan real como la suciedad en los calzoncillos de Shimpachi. Y es que la joven ardía en intenciones de salir de la Tierra. El motivo era bien simple: Su culo inquieto. Tenía diecinueve años, y aunque adoraba Kabuki-cho, a sus amigos, a la Yorozuya y demás, sentía la necesidad inherente de los Yato para viajar y ver mundo. O tal vez se trataran de sus genes calvo-paternales, que la instaban a “imitar” el ritmo de vida de su progenitor. Salvando las distancias, por supuesto; su caso sería diferente. Había llegado a desarrollar un autocontrol excelente, a pesar de que sus endemoniados instintos seguían ahí, bajo su piel, a cada segundo, en cada movimiento, durante sus sueños y cada vez que tomaba aire. Era como transportar un vaso de agua lleno hasta el borde. En fin, ya estaba acostumbrada. Confiaba en sí misma y sabía que se contendría llegado el momento crítico. Había aprendido mucho de la última vez...

El problema principal residía en su Papi. Existían dos posibilidades: O bien ese calvorota no confiaba en su capacidad, o bien no encontraba hueco para disponer de una compañera. O ambas, quién sabía. Maldito fuera el momento en que le prometió que no partiría sola a vivir de cazafortunas. Año tras año, aquel era el tercero, su padre le decía: “El año que viene”. Una vez llegada la fecha, repetía la frase, y en ese toma y daca se encontraban todavía. Ella, servil e ilusionada, esperando a que su Papi se dignara a hacer acto de aparición, que le dijera “ven conmigo” y viviesen aventuras juntos. ¿Acaso había vuelto a tener ocho años?  
Su orgullo se resentía, atado por esa promesa. Kagura sólo pertenecía a Kagura. Ni Gin-chan, ni Shinpachi, Onee, Aniki o Papi tenían potestad sobre su persona. 

\- ¿Has pasado -comenzó ella, sin mirarle- tanto tiempo con el Gorila que te has vuelto un stalker tú también? Deja de seguirme.

Okita miró hacia el río. Tardó un poco en contestar.

\- ¿Estás tan deprimida que vas a lanzar piedras al agua o qué? -Se la devolvió.

La joven exhaló aire, jocosa, riendo de medio lado. Dio un par de pasos, soltó su sombrilla y abrazó una colosal roca que casualmente estaba por allí. Gruñó al levantarla y la lanzó con toda su mala gana (que era mucha) hacia el río. La consecuente ola empapó a ambos de la cabeza a los pies. 

\- Ah, ah~, -suspiró- No ha botado....

Observó a Okita por el rabillo del ojo mientras sonreía como sólo los de la Yorozuya saben hacerlo. El joven le devolvió una mirada entornada y fastidiada. Varias gotas de agua resbalaban por los mechones de su pelo, calado por completo. Luego, abrió ligeramente los ojos y sonrió perverso.

\- Oe, China -Sacó una mano del bolsillo y, extendiendo el dedo índice, dio varias vueltas con él- ¿Puedes girarte?

\- ¿Hm?

Kagura siguió la dirección en que miraban los ojos del sádico, y se percató de que el pecho de su vestido, empapado, marcaba demasiado su... voluptuosidad.  
Se puso de derecha y resopló.

\- Qué simples sois los hombres.

\- Deberías sentirte avergonzada, al menos- repuso el castaño. Sonrió y sacudió la cabeza- Tan joven y ya eres una p***.

Ella mostró los dientes.

\- No tengo nada que no tengan otras mujeres. ¿Por qué me iba a avergonzar? ¿O es -añadió lentamente- que el avergonzado eres tú?

-¿Por un marimacho como tú, China? - La sonrisa de Okita se oscureció, demoníaca- Ponte a cuatro patas y veremos quién avergüenza a quien.

\- Oblígame, Sadist.

La respuesta del joven vino en forma de silbido, el de su espada al deslizarse por la vaina. Kagura esquivó un tajo horizontal con una voltereta hacia atrás, repitiéndola varias veces para sortear el insistente acero. Sadaharu ladró, la pelirroja reculó, saltó y apoyó la mano en la cabeza de Okita para llegar a su espalda. 

Llegó hasta su paraguas justo a tiempo para bloquear un envite. Salieron chispas. Ella sacudió el parasol y se lo quitó de encima. Siseó; la piel le ardía bajo el calor veraniego.

\- ¿Qué rollo extraño tenéis con el sol? -preguntó el otro, retrocediendo algunos pasos. Su espada reflejaba la luz.

Kagura arqueó una ceja, abrió el paraguas y se ocultó bajo él, en la sombra.

\- Ya lo sabes, nos afecta. No te hagas el tonto conmigo.

\- Sólo no entiendo por qué. Podéis curaros una bala, pero el sol os jode vivos. Sois absurdos.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Después desvió la vista, como recordando.

-En mi planeta siempre está nublado y llueve. Quizá es por eso. 

\- Hm. Estaréis hasta arriba de turistas.

Volvió a encogerse hombros; le miró.

\- Nosotros tampoco somos dados a quedarnos en casa.

El castaño se estiró, bostezando.

\- Ma, así estáis molestando en todos lados. Toda la gente que lleva sombrillas las 24 horas del día en un buen clima está jodidamente loca.

Ella frunció un poco el ceño y le miró.

\- Lo sé. Pero yo no voy a ser igual.

Okita la contempló con una sonrisa inocente en sus labios.

\- ¿Vas a ser el Yato pacífico y flojo que marque la diferencia?

\- Chigau. - Contestó fijando sus ojos azules en los suyos. Su voz sonó firme. – Ellos son imbéciles que dejan que la sangre Yato les controle, vagando por el campo de batalla. Yo elijo mis propios campos de batalla. No con mi sangre, si no con mi corazón.

Okita no apartó la vista de sus orbes azulados. Después añadió.

\- Bueno, tú también estás loca, China.

 

Ella sonrió, suave y complacida. 

\- ¿Y tú no, Sadist?

\- Mucho más que tú- respondió el joven, devolviéndole un sonrisa pícara.

Resultaba curioso, pensó Kagura, la facilidad con que cambiaban de tema de conversación. Con la misma espontaneidad con la que decían estupideces, hablaban de asuntos más serios. La pelirroja no sentía ningún problema a la hora de charlar con él, y, pensó, él tampoco parecía tenerlo con ella. 

“Los sádicos no soportamos la presión”, recordó.

\- Ahora que lo pienso... - continuó el castaño, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Miraba al cielo- Hay un ending en el que corrías por la playa, bajo el sol, y estabas tan pancha.

Ella hizo una mueca.

-Urusai. Eso fue idea del estúpido productor.

\- Deberías disculparte como el Danna por aquello. No te preocupes, -su sonrisa se tornó siniestra- yo te ayudaré con tu penitencia.

Kagura le imitó el gesto y corrió hacia él. Reanudaron la lucha con más ganas que antes, lesionando el margen del río con las potentes estocadas de ella. Sadaharu se hizo a un lado y se recostó, relajado. El tiempo pasó entre golpe y golpe.

 

Cuando hicieron un descanso, la tarde caía sobre ellos. Permanecían en pie, jadeando y sucios de barro, más sin soltar sus respectivas armas.

\- Das más asco que normalmente, China. -sacudió la cabeza para apartarse un mechón sucio de la cara.

Kagura sonrió. Sin decir nada, tuvo una arcada y vomitó. 

\- … Pues esto es lo que me provocas tú – respondió limpiándose la boca.

Okita no dijo nada, aunque no la perdió de vista. A punto estuvo de lanzarse a un nuevo ataque cuando escuchó un gruñido: La tripa de Kagura. Ella se tocó el vientre, manchándose la mano con el barro de su vestido. Ignorándole, tiró la sombrilla, se dirigió al río y ¡pum! se sumergió. Pasaron unos instantes, tras los cuales salió a la superficie cual Úrsula Andrews en James Bond. Se soltó los recogidos y lavó un poco su pelo, indiferente. Okita la observó atentamente; tiró también su espada y se dirigió hacia el río cerca de ella. Se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme, la corbata y el chaleco y se dedicó a adecentarlas.

La noche cayó del todo, las farolas se iluminaron. La luz que les llegaba era escasa y amarillenta, pero suficiente para lo que estaban haciendo. Ambos se ignoraban, como si estuvieran solos, limpiándose como podían las manchas y los rasguños.   
Ah, curiosidad, amante secreta. Cuando Okita no miraba, ya fuera para lavarse el cabello o dándose la vuelta, la joven le observaba. De reojo, por supuesto. No todos los días veía el cuerpo desnudo de un hombre (por suerte Gin-chan y Shinpachi eran prudentes al salir de la ducha), y qué podía decir, sentía curiosidad. Él estaba bien desarrollado, por descontado. 

La luna les saludó desde el agua, reflejada del cielo índigo. Era llena y brillante, como la que transforma a los hombres-lobo. La joven volvió a mirar su vestido y suspiró en silencio. Detestaba verlo hecho un asco, era su favorito. ¿Podría Aneue ayudarla a lavarlo?

Escuchó un chapoteo y detectó un movimiento a su lado. Okita avanzó, acortando la distancia entre ambos. Ella levantó la vista. Sin mirarla, como si no existiera, pasó detrás de ella. No desprendía ningún aura hostil ni agresiva. Pese a ello, Kagura se sintió tensa. Hizo bien. Desde su espalda, Okita rodeó su cintura con el brazo, inmovilizando uno de los de ella, mientras que con la mano restante alzó su mentón, giró su cara y la besó en los labios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, hermosos míos, acaba ahí. No me matéis, por favor. Espero que os haya gustado y, repito, muchas gracias por leer. Ya sabéis, cualquier cosa (halagos, insultos o tomates), a los reviews. Matta nee~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las reacciones ante lo sucedido en el capítulo anterior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muy buenas a todo el mundo! Perdón por la tardanza, estaba escasa de ideas xD Bueno, espero que os guste este capítulo. Es algo así como de transición, de reacciones ante un hecho. Lamento que no sea muy largo. En fin, muchas gracias por leer :3  
> Kusogaki: Mocoso de mierda //Mención Yoshiwara arc // Nemurenai: No puedo dormir.

La luna les saludó desde el agua, reflejada del cielo índigo. Era llena y brillante, como la que transforma a los hombres-lobo. La joven volvió a mirar su vestido y suspiró en silencio. Detestaba verlo hecho un asco, era su favorito. ¿Podría Onee ayudarla a lavarlo? Escuchó un chapoteo y detectó un movimiento a su lado. Okita avanzó, acortando la distancia entre ambos. Ella levantó la vista. Sin mirarla, como si no existiera, pasó detrás de ella. No desprendía ningún aura hostil ni agresiva. Pese a ello, Kagura se sintió tensa. Hizo bien. Desde su espalda, Okita rodeó su cintura con el brazo, inmovilizando uno de los de ella, mientras que con la mano restante alzó su mentón, giró su cara y la besó en los labios.

Chuu.

Sus labios eran fríos, húmedos y suaves, como esperaba. El joven castaño sentía tal agitación interior que le amenazaba, cual globo demasiado hinchado, con desbordarse en cualquier momento. Él mismo estaba sorprendido: No pensaba lanzarse tan pronto. El plan inicial consistía en tratar más con ella, buscar algún recoveco en su armadura donde su fusta de sádico pudiera acertarla, y hacerla suya. Ma, sólo se había saltado los dos primeros pasos. ¿Quién habría podido esperar? Ella se estaba bañando con la ropa puesta. Ver mojado ese maldito vestido, que marcaba toda su figura, resultó tan erótico que no entendía como no había formado una cascada de sangre con su nariz. Y además, le hacía palpitar el hecho de que ella no se percatara de su propia imprudencia.

¿Debería añadir lengua?, pensó.

Entreabrió los ojos a tiempo para ver el puño demasiado cerca de su cara. No tuvo oportunidad de esquivarlo, recibió el golpe directo. Fue tan potente como estaba acostumbrado viniendo de ella, le lanzó volando hacia atrás. Aterrizó rodando sobre las piedras de la orilla.

\- ¿¡Q-Q-Qué te crees que haces, kusogaki!? -A pesar de su mareo, escuchar el chillido de la pelirroja le causó una extraña satisfacción-

Levantó la vista. La joven Yato tenía el ceño fruncidos, sus grandes ojos azules le miraban enfurecidos. Se limpiaba los labios con el dorso de la mano, cubriéndose parte de la cara... Tan colorada como su vestido. El sádico no pudo evitar enseñar los dientes, eufórico.

\- ¡Voy a romperte todos los huesos, acosador callejero! - bufó ella.

\- Ara~ -Sonrió ladino él, hincando una rodilla sobre los adoquines y tratando de hablar con naturalidad pese a su mejilla hinchada- Estás colorada, China. ¿Tan bueno ha sido? Porque aún no me he puesto serio.

Ella caminó hacia él, sus pasos retumbando como los de Godzilla.

\- ¡Te voy a romper todos los huesos del cuerpo, -insistió- puto desgraciado!

Okita se incorporó con la picardía reflejada en su cara, mueca que no perdió ni siquiera cuando ella le agarró del cuello de la camisa. Cerca estuvo de levantarle del suelo. Frente a frente, observó las dos llamas azules del rostro de la pelirroja.

\- ¿He sido el primero? -preguntó aproximando aún más su cara a la suya- Podemos repetir.

Como respuesta recibió un cabezazo. Medio grogui, notó que ella le soltaba. Se tambaleó, doblado, cubriéndose la frente con las manos.

\- Los hombres dais asco.

\- Eso -jadeó él- ¿quiere decir que eres virgen?

Se puso derecho esperando encontrarse una mirada avergonzada y unas mejillas rojas, pero en su lugar se topó con un ceño fruncido, una piel pálida como la porcelana y unos ojos penetrantes que le devolvieron la mirada. Tarde, la China se había recuperado del shock y ni le había escuchado. Sonrió osada enseñando los dientes.

\- Qué sorpresa, el Sadist está coladito por mí... ¿Te traigo una margarita, teme?

El aludido imitó su sonrisa, molesto.

\- No, mejor desnúdate ante mí.

\- Después de que te desnudes tú y hagas equilibrios a la pata coja sobre el pasamanos -respondió ella señalando con la cabeza el puente de madera- ¿No es algo propio de tu grupo?

\- Ahh~, ¿entonces el problema es que no he pagado? ¿Debería darte un fajo de billetes para ver carne? Bueno, no creo que sea más de 2000 yenes. -La miró desde arriba- ¿O vale pagar en comida? Una cena, ¿quizás?

Ella arqueó una ceja. Suspiró y fue a buscar su paraguas. Okita la siguió con la mirada.

\- Me dan ganas de reventarte la cara de un puñetazo. No te acerques a mí.

Okita frunció el ceño durante una milésima de segundo.

\- ¿Me tienes miedo?

Ella sonrió a su vez, amenazadora.

\- En realidad me irrita ver tu cara, Sadist.

La joven depositó la sombrilla sobre su hombro y se apartó el pelo de la cara. Echó a andar hacia la calle y, sin volverse, se despidió con un escueto: "Me voy a casa". El sádico observó cómo se alejaba hasta que salió de su campo de visión. Chasqueó la lengua. Su aspereza le daba más ganas de tenerla cerca y fastidiarla aún más, pero al mismo tiempo le extrañaba, le hacía desconfiar. Teniendo en cuenta cómo se trataban, ¿tan extraño era que fueran algo más? Fue a recoger su chaqueta, tirada sobre la orilla, y distinguió un brillo por el rabillo del ojo: La joven había olvidado sus adornos del pelo.

Los observó de soslayo. Depositando la chaqueta sobre su hombro, levantó la vista al cielo. La noche había caído sobre ellos como una bombilla fundida. Corría una suave brisa que aligeraba el calor concentrado de la noche veraniega. El capitán de primera división regresó a los cuarteles a paso tranquilo. Se sentía orgulloso de haberla robado un beso y de haber contemplado su sonrojo.  
Cruzó la entrada del Shinsengumi con un paso silencioso, pensando en su cama. Estaba cansado. Se dejó caer sobre su futón, sin ganas para cambiarse de ropa. Sacó lo que tenía en su bolsillo y lo observó. Los tazones del pelo tenían relieves de colores, y el mechón de flecos morado era suave como la seda.

Aquella noche, sabía, no iba a dormir.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kagura decidió dar un paseo, puesto que no quería regresar directamente a la Yorozuya. Pocos eran los transeúntes que deambulaban por la calle cuando caía el sol; Shinpachi siempre había dicho que Kabuki-cho no era un buen sitio por el que rondar sola de noche. Su aspecto desaliñado llamó la atención de algún borracho, el cual la pelirroja ignoró con un gruñido. ¡Que se atreviese a acercarse!

Caminando sin prisa, disfrutaba del silencio de la noche y del frescor que secaba su ropa mojada. Era agradable.

Pum, pum. Pum, pum.

Su tripa comenzaba a devorarse a sí misma, casi podía sentirlo. Tal vez debería haberse comido ese cuarto plato de arroz en la comida. Ah, pero Gin-chan se había quitado de las manos antes de que pudiera siquiera marcarlo con su saliva.

Pum, pum. Pum, pum.

Se detuvo. Por fin, pudo con ella el temor a que su corazón se le saliese del pecho. Lo oía, lo sentía. Sus sentidos se habían agudizado, su cuerpo era gelatina fría. Estaba tensa, atenta, viva y capaz. Se dejó caer de cuclillas. Miedo. Miedo, pavor. Llamaban a su puerta con la insistencia de un comprador a domicilio. Lo mismo había sentido, aunque más fuerte, en su enfrentamiento contra Abuto.

Aquello no podía ser bueno.

Pisando fuerte, se incorporó, cerró el paraguas, apretó el paso y gradualmente aceleró hasta correr. Sus zapatos levantaban el polvo de las calles sin asfaltar. Su garganta se enfrió dejando pasar el aire. Sus músculos temblaron, impacientes, anhelando liberar toda su fuerza. Se contuvo, sólo corrió más rápido. Las luces de los farolillos se distorsionaron ante sus ojos, las callejuelas se abrían a su alrededor. Ahí estaban, los sentía. Bullían desde no sabía dónde: Si su cabeza o su corazón. ¿O quizá estaban bajo su piel?

Esa noche regresó a la Yorozuya pasada la madrugada, sudorosa y fatigada. Shinpachi la regañó, cual madre que esperaba despierta a sus hijos. Gin-chan estaba acostado y no hizo ni dijo nada, pero Kagura escuchó el susurro de las sábanas tras el biombo. No contó nada, se disculpó, dio una ducha rápida y fue directa a su cama.

Ni con varios cabezazos contra la pared consiguió perder el sentido y dormirse. Ni siquiera le ayudaba a reprimir sus pensamientos. Al tratar de no pensar en ello, ¡sorpresa!, pensaba en ello. No, no quería. Le producía un profundo rechazo. De hecho, tenía claro que la siguiente vez que se lo encontrara, le destrozaría la entrepierna con un bate de béisbol. No quería pareja. No quería una relación. No quería siquiera enamorarse. ¿Perder el sano juicio por, además, un hombre? Ése no era su estilo.

Aquella noche, definitivamente: Nemurenai-aru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Espero que os haya gustado. Agradecería mucho un review, me anima mucho para escribir ^^' Cualquier cosa, ya sea queja, petición o yo qué sé, podéis decirla. Matta nee~!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okita atacando (más). Cosas bonitas (?). El reencuentro de los dos sádicos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muy buenas a todo el mundo! Para compensar haber tardado tanto en escribir el anterior capítulo, os traigo este medianamente rápido. ^^ Espero que os guste. Hoy, Okita ataca (más) y ¡el reencuentro de los dos sádicos! xD Y perdonadme, pero he puesto pequeños detalles del manga, algunos de los arcos más recientes. Demasiados detalles OkiKagu para mi corazoncito… Si alguien se molesta, lo siento muchísimo. >.

El agobiante calor del verano caía como una losa sobre Kabuki-cho, convirtiendo las calles en auténticos hornos. Aquella fatídica mañana, Hijikata-san había incluido a los capitanes en el reparto de patrulla como consecuencia de una situación excepcional: Una epidemia de gripe había dejado en cama, sudorosos y calientes (lo cual no hacía mucha diferencia con cómo eran normalmente), a un cuarto del Shinsengumi. Nueve veces trató Okita Sougo de cargarse al Vicecomandante antes de salir de las instalaciones de la policía, consciente del infierno por el que iba a pasar en las horas posteriores. Cruzó el umbral satisfecho, pese a que las suelas de sus zapatos dejaban pasar, asfixiantes, el calor de la acera. Y es que se había colado en la habitación del obseso por la mayonesa y había rellenado toda su ropa (incluida y a fondo la ropa interior) de ortigas. Dado que el Shinsegumi estaba hasta arriba, no podría delegar tan picajosa tarea ni siquiera a Yamazaki.

Por todos los alienígenas del universo, menudo calor. Cabía añadir, por descontado, que el pobre y cruel sádico trabajaba con uniforme de manga larga, negro, más negro que el ***** del ****** de Kondo-san. Mientras sus cabellos castaños se asaban, recordó a la China. No por ella, sino por su fantástica sombrilla, por la cual daría toda la mayonesa de un mes del Shinsengumi por tener. Quizá fue este pensamiento, o quizá su carácter puñetero, o tal vez su oportuna entrepierna, la que guió sus pasos hasta el paseo donde se encontraba Snack Otose y la Yorozuya.

\- ¡¡PÁGAME LA RENTA DE ESTE MES, MALDITO PATÁN, O TE ECHO A LA CALLE!!

\- Ma, ma, no deberías exaltarte. Cuando hace mucho calor los primeros en caer son los niños y los anc- ¡Auch! ¡¡Eso duele, kusobaba!! 

\- ¡YA ESTÁS HACIENDO LAS MALETAS, VAGO DE MIERDA!

\- ESTA ES UNA ÉPOCA COMPLICADA, ¿SABES? NADIE VIENE A OFRECER TRABAJOS CON ESTE CALOR.

\- ¡¡ESE NO ES MI PROBLEMA, PÁGAME LO QUE ME DEBES!!

Okita pasó delante del cartel de la Yorozuya justo cuando Gintoki salía escopetado, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y sujetándola para que su casera no pudiera salir. Bum, bum, resonaba tras la puerta deslizante mientras Gintoki se afanaba por sujetarla con los dos brazos y una pierna. Quiso la suerte, entonces, que detectara al castaño por el rabillo del ojo. Volvió la cabeza para verle y en su rostro apareció una media sonrisa nada amable. El castaño se dio cuenta, se detuvo y le devolvió una mirada impertérrita.

\- ¿Qué eres, - preguntó el plateado, con la voz algo tensa por el esfuerzo- el nuevo cobrador del frac? 

Esta vez el sádico sí sonrió, enseñando los dientes con su cara inocente.

\- Danna, ¿no se cansa de estar siempre hasta el cuello de deudas?

Gintoki regresó su atención a la puerta por un momento y gruñó:

\- ¿No te cansas tú de molestar?

\- Para nada.

\- Ya, ya lo suponía. Bueno...

Saltó hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que soltaba la puerta. Con una tremenda agilidad, cayó del balcón y aterrizó con la suela de sus botas. Sin perder tiempo echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando una estela de polvo tras sus pies. Otose siguió gritando un poco más, pero no tardó en limitarse a refunfuñar por lo bajo mientras daba una calada a su cigarrillo. Okita, que había observado la escena con un evidente visaje de satisfacción, casi parecía que quería participar en meter en un lío al "Danna".

Silencioso, subió las escaleras de la Yorozuya. La entrada estaba cerrada de nuevo, por lo que tuvo que llamar al timbre. La diligente voz de Shinpachi se oyó a pocos pasos y no tardó en abrir la puerta.

\- ¡Ah, Okita- san! Buenos días. -saludó- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Desde el soportal el castaño revisó el interior con una rápida ojeada. No vio a nadie. 

\- ¿La inmigrante ilegal que mantenéis está aquí? -preguntó. Por algún motivo, le repelía la idea de llamarla por su nombre delante de otros, incluso por su mote. No se paraba a meditar el por qué.

\- ¿J-Ja? ¿K-Kagura-chan, dices? -el moreno asintió- Ahora está durmiendo... ¿Quieres que la despierte?

Las comisuras de Okita hicieron un movimiento apenas visible, que el Megane no percibió. Le seducía bastante el mal gesto de interrumpir su sueño para nada, pero se contuvo. No era eso lo que tenía que hacer. Venga, no es tan difícil cumplir lo planeado, Sougo.

\- No es necesario. -Rechazó sacudiendo la cabeza. Tendió un papel doblado a Shinpachi- ¿podrías darla esto cuando despierte? Es importante, que no se te olvide, por favor.

El instinto de responsabilidad del de la Yorozuya se activo al momento, y aceptó el encargo con una sonrisa y unas palabras alentadoras sobre su compromiso con todo aquello que se le encargaba. Okita asintió, aunque poco o nada le importaba lo que fuera que dijese. Se despidió levantando la palma y se marchó, otra vez pendiente de la fatigosa temperatura. Se quitó la chaqueta y resopló, alejándose con cada pisada de los trabajos raros.

\- ¡Kagura-chaan, ya es hora de levantarse! Mo, ¿me estás escuchando? 

Debido a malas experiencias, Shimura Shinpachi evitaba acercarse a Kagura cuando tenía un despertar involuntario. No porque la joven tuviera un humor horrible en esos momentos (lo cual, un poco sí) si no porque en ese estado de somnolencia no controlaba la fuerza con la que, por ejemplo, daba un manotazo para que la dejasen en paz. Sí, señores, para despertar a la pelirroja era aconsejable llevar armadura y un palo de metal de diez metros de largo. O ser una mala bestia como Gintoki.

 

El procedimiento a seguir era el siguiente: Pam, pam, dos golpes en el portón deslizante del armario de la Yato, apartarse cual gato tocando agua y esconderse tras el sillón. Ningún sonido como respuesta. Repetir el procedimiento hasta que destroce algo.

Kagura abrió la puerta con un pie, reticente a levantarse todavía. Gruñó molesta por la luz y remoloneó un poco más. Shinpachi se irguió de su escondite, como si no hubiera perdido ni pizca de dignidad, e insistió:

\- ¡Lo digo en serio, Kagura-chan! ¡Es bastante tarde! -suspiró- ¿Es que no has oído todo el jaleo que han montado Gin-san y Otose-san? 

La chica respondió algo inteligible. Bajó del estante sin mucho equilibrio, con los ojos cerrados y el flequillo levantado. Vestía su tradicional pijama rosa chicle. 

\- Ah, Okita-san te ha dejado una nota.

Kagura se frotó un ojo y se dirigió al baño sin prestarle atención a nada ni a nadie. El de gafas hizo un mohín, irritado, pero tuvo la delicadeza de esperar a que saliera del aseo para repetirlo. Ella frunció el ceño. No, no había oído bien. Quería dormir. Detestaba admitir que le había costado horrores coger el sueño. ¿Que el sádico había estado ahí hacía unos minutos? Menuda paparrucha. El acosador era el Gorilla, él sólo era un niñato sádico, pensó. Mas fue fácil convencerla, tan fácil como entregarle el pedazo de papel que le había dado el capitán del Shinsengumi. Kagura lo abrió más recelosa que extrañada. El contenido era el siguiente:

 

"China:  
Anoche encontré helado de chocolate en el suelo de la calle. Pensé que era tu estilo, así que aproveché las dos tarrinas que habías olvidado para cogerlo y lo dejé en el río para que no se calentase. Aún no se han derretido ni tiene pinta de que vayan a hacerlo. ¿No querrás un poco?   
Estoy seguro de que te gustará. "

El crujido del papel sonó entre sus dedos, tensos, furiosos, hervientes. Dejó escapar un grito y corrió, corrió con todas sus fuerzas, salió dejando la puerta abierta y obcecada cual toro embistiendo. La arena candente de la calle acariciaba la planta de sus pies descalzos, los viandantes a su paso, alucinando por ver a una chica desaliñada, en pijama y con una mueca diabólica en la cara, avanzar a la velocidad de un cohete a reacción. 

La suerte, ah bendita suerte, fue benévola con ella y la hizo correr en la dirección en que había partido el joven, caminando, harto de la patrulla casi sin haber empezado a realizarla. Okita Sougo sintió sus pasos como un terremoto, se detuvo y chasqueó el aire con diversión. 

"Viene; viene a mi", disfrutaba su orgullo de sádico dominador. Se volvió, ansioso por ver su rostro en aquel momento... Y no la vio. Parpadeó, una sombra cubrió su cabeza. Sus reflejos reaccionaron por él y retrocedió con una amplia zancada. Kagura pisó suelo, tembló la tierra, y se lanzó a por él sin perder continuidad. El placaje lo tiró al suelo.

Abrió los ojos, entrecerrados por el brillo del sol. Como si algo hubiera oído su petición muda, una figura que no pudo definir se movió sobre él y le puso a la sombra. Observó más cómodamente, Los ojos de la China le devolvieron una mirada enfurecida. Escrutó la situación en un parpadeo: Estaba tumbado entre las piernas de ella, sus pálidos brazos apoyados a ambos lados de su cabeza castaña. Tenía el flequillo levantado y desigual, lo que le infundía un matiz bastante cómico que le hizo sonreír antes de que pudiera evitarlo. Su pelo caía como una cascada anaranjada, tan largo que casi podía tocarlo. Ni siquiera se había quitado el pijama, lo cual le enorgullecía de alguna manera extraña. Ah, por dios. ¿Cómo era posible que aquella bruta le hiciera rebosar así? 

-Aaarg - Exclamó la pelirroja como un gato bufando- Te voy a matar, puto kusog-

\- Sal conmigo. 

Las facciones de Kagura cambiaron drásticamente.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sal conmigo. Ahora. Vamos a cualquier parte, te dejo escoger. Pero vámonos.

\- ¿Has perdido todas tus neuronas de pronto, Sadist?

-Urusai. Estoy hablando en serio, China. 

Ella arqueó una ceja, le miraba fíjamente

\- ¿Qué estás planeando?

\- Te lo he dicho. -El joven tenía el rostro serio y directo. Parecía sincero- ¿Tan difícil de entender es? 

Silencio. El rubor cubrió las mejillas de la joven, quien desvió la mirada y apretó los labios. No tardó en responder. 

\- No quiero pareja, Y menos contigo, Sadist. -Concluyó tajante- Yo... tengo mis propios planes. 

\- ¿Cúales son?

\- ¿Y a ti qué te importa? -repuso.

\- Acabo de sugerirte salir juntos, ¿no denota eso algo de interés por mi parte? Dímelo y ya está. 

\- Quiero irme del planeta. Viajar. Ir de aquí para allá, cazar monstruos, ayudar a la gente que no puede defenderse de ellos. ¿De qué me sirve una pareja si lo que quiero es eso?

\- Pues vete. 

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Qué?

\- Que te vayas, ¿por qué iba a decir que te quedes? Romperías todas mis cadenas. -Sonrió- pero no te preocupes, para cuando vuelvas tendré una correa "anti-brutas estúpidas"perfecta para ti. Y no podrás escapar. 

\- Yo no quiero eso. 

\- Yo sí. Te daré una casa bonita donde podrás llevar una vida simple y tranquila, además de tener tres comidas al día. Detrás de los barrotes, eso sí.

\- Será mejor -comenzó ella, picada, sonriendo- que te busques a otra que pueda darte hijos y ser una buena perra fiel. 

\- ¿Are? Pero si no hay mejor perra que tú, China. 

\- No vas a conseguir nada conmigo. No quiero novio, ni quiero hijos. 

\- Pregunto: ¿Jamás has pensado en casarte?

\- Sí, alguna vez. Pero te repito: No quiero novio ni hijos.

\- ¿Por qué? 

\- Por que no. Son una responsabilidad enorme, ¿sabes? Mucha gente piensa que es algo sin importancia, pero... -apretó los labios de nuevo y apartó la mirada una milésima de segundo. Okita escuchaba- son una gran responsabilidad. Además, ¿te estás oyendo? ¿Crees que vas a salir vivo saliendo con un Yato?- la joven sonrió con picardía, pero su rostro no reflejaba júbilo- No has pensado nunca en ello, ¿eh? Acabaría contigo. El primer día. Sin darme cuenta. 

\- No esperaba que tuvieras tantos miedos. 

Ella frunció el ceño. 

\- No he dicho eso. Simplemente prefiero evitar problemas. Hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer, y muchas cosas que necesito para conseguir hacer otras muchas cosas. Ahora no puedo atarme a nada. 

Silencio. Él la observaba, ella le observaba a él. Finalmente el sádico suspiró. 

\- Está bien, vive tu vida. Haz lo que te salga del culo. Hazte más fuerte, mata por dinero, ayuda a otros amanto. Yo mientras me haré más fuerte, mataré por dinero, ayudaré a los terrícolas. ¿Que no voy a salir vivo, dices? - De nuevo sus comisuras se levantaron- Me ofendes, China. ¿Aún no entiendes qué clase de hombre soy? He visto cómo sois, -recordó- aquel tipo tenía los mismos ojos que yo, ambos seguíamos el olor de la sangre. No pretendas darme miedo con eso, lo entiendo muy bien. -Dejó de sonreír- Mírame. Sigo aquí, vivo. Enajénate con el aroma de la batalla si quieres. No vas a tirarme por esa minucia. Me estás menospr-

Como empujada por un latido, Kagura amordazó sus labios con los suyos. Un beso afectuoso, simple, cargado de sentimiento. Okita respiró su olor, sintió su pelo en la cara. Disfrutó de la suavidad y calor de sus labios, levantó las manos y acarició su cintura. Escuchó cuchicheos a su alrededor, pero no podía importarle menos. Cuando ella se separó, le supo a poco.   
Contempló su sonrisa, pequeña, sin dientes; sus ojos entrecerrados brillantes de azul como el mar en un día soleado le observaban henchidos; sus mejillas tenían el color de una fruta madura. Habló. 

\- No te menosprecio. -Su voz era ligera, tranquila y bonita- Te lo dije, ¿no? Sé que eres mi policía. -Mantuvo su sonrisa durante unos segundos, mirándole con, incluso, dulzura. Mas de pronto, dejó de sonreír e hizo una mueca fea con la boca. Se arrastró un poco más hacia delante, de su cintura al pecho- Oye. No te acomodes tanto, qué asco. 

\- No he podido evitarlo -respondió él. 

\- Oe, oe, que estáis en plena calle, cortáos un poco. -saltó una voz.

Kagura sintió un tirón en el cuello de su camisa. Le levantó del suelo. 

 

\- ¡Gin-chan!

\- Joder, Danna. -se quejó el castaño dejando caer la nuca sobre el suelo- ¿No se cansa de molestar?

\- Para nada -respondió el albino, que arrugaba levemente el ceño- Kagura, hay trabajo y tú no estás ni vestida.

Ni la soltó ni esperó respuesta, se limitó a cargar con ella a la espalda cual saco de patatas viejo. Kagura se quejó repetidas veces, pero terminaron marchándose igual, dejando allí a Okita. Resultaba evidente que no le hacía maldita gracia.

 

El trasiego de gente creaba ruido y descontrol. Aquel era un lugar de paso, en el que cada persona se preocupaba por sí misma, para coger las aeronaves, facturar sus maletas y así no perder el dinero de los pasajes (nada baratos, en realidad). El hombre bajó de su avión y caminó decidido hacia la recepción. Durante el camino escuchó decenas de idiomas, dialectos y acentos, la mayoría reconocibles para él. Estaba acostumbrado. También estaba acostumbrado a las miradas nada disimuladas de los viajeros, quienes observaban su enorme paraguas verde y se ponían a cuchichear cuales marujas.

Alcanzó el mostrador. 

\- Cuánto tiempo, Sakura-chan. ¿Mucho trabajo por aquí?

La encargada levantó la vista del ordenador y sonrió al reconocerle.

\- Oh. Cuánto tiempo. Bueno, lo normal. ¿Y usted?

\- Meh, tranquilo, tranquilo. Demasiada calma hay últimamente. A este paso terminaré en el paro.

La joven se rió educadamente.

\- ¿Algo para mí?

\- Ah, sí -Buscó en varios cajones- Ha llegado una carta. De la tierra. 

El hombre sonrió al instante. 

\- Ah, me alegro, me alegro. Seguro que es de mi preciosa Kagura. 

Tomó la carta y se dispuso a leerla sin perder tiempo, ilusionado. Mas sus esperanzas cayeron rápido en el vacío: No reconocía la letra irregular y tosca de la carta.

Señor calvorota.

Ohayo. Seguramente espere una carta de Kagura. No se preocupe, está bien. Es tan tragona como siempre. Escribo porque creo que debería saber cierta cosa....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En fin, espero que os haya gustado. Cualquier cosa, ya sabéis, a los reviews. Muchísimas gracias por seguir la serie y por leer :D Y gracias por los maravillosos comentarios que dejáis, de verdad. A todos los que leéis esto: Sois geniales. ¡Matta nee~!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umibouzou se ha enterado de la "peculiar" relación de Okita y Kagura gracias a Gintoki. Y va a la Tierra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muy buenas a todos! Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo del fic, espero que os guste~ Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y por comentar. :D  
> Detalle capítulo 42 del anime. // Harisen: Abanico de papel // Genkan: Zona de quitarse los zapatos en la casa. // Cita de Spiderman.

El cielo era fuego carmesí. Las nubes reflejaban la luz caliente con tanta claridad que hacía daño a los ojos. Bajó la vista. A su alrededor el caos reinaba como único soberano. Correr, gritar, confusión... Los uniformes del Shinsengumi iban y venían en un movimiento frenético. Órdenes, voces. Giró sobre sus talones, escaló por lo que quedaba de una cornisa y oteó el espectáculo. Sonrió, levantó los brazos extasiado. Uniformes del Shinsengumi se dispersaban apresurados, buscando refugio. A lo lejos el cielo brilló de nuevo, entrecerró los ojos. La gigantesca roca se derretía mientras caía, colorada y fulgente como si estuviera al rojo vivo. Un parpadeo, sólo eso tardó, y se estrelló contra el suelo. La tierra tembló y le hizo tambalearse desde su destrozada atalaya. Excitado, escrutó el lugar del impacto. Sangre, rotura. De debajo de la roca distinguió una manga negra. Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa cruel y estremecedora.

Volvió el rostro. Uno de los de uniforme negro corría hacia él, furioso, cabreado. Mantuvo la sonrisa y deseó. Sólo tuvo que desearlo. El cielo brilló otra vez, silbó. Antes de que una enorme masa de piedra cayera sobre el uniformado, este gritó:

\- ¡Sougoooooooooo!

Colisión, el joven cayó de espaldas por la onda expansiva. No sintió ningún dolor, como si estuviera hecho de goma. Se levantó. Frente a él, en el caos de una ciudad desconocida, decenas, cientos de Hijikatas huían de un lado a otro. Confusos, enfadados, intentando en vano salvar sus reservas de mayonesa.... Por el rabillo del ojo distinguió la caída de otro meteorito sobre cuatro Hijikatas. Rió. Una y otra vez el suelo temblaba.

Continuó riendo, girando sobre sí mismo. Y allá donde miraba, Hijikata moría.

 

Un temblor le hizo despertarse. Se quitó el antifaz rojo y miró su cuarto. Estaba intacto, salvo que los libros que tenía sobre una repisa en la pared habían caído al suelo. Frunció el ceño. Oyó bullicio fuera, en el patio. ¿Alguien gritaba? Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, sin ponerse el pañuelo y la chaqueta, cogió su katana y salió fuera. 

La situación se asemejaba tanto a su sueño que, por una milésima de segundo, se sintió confuso. Recuperó la sangre fría cuando oyó a Kondou-san dar órdenes a voz en grito. El humo le indicó el origen del desorden: Una roca, del tamaño de una camioneta, se había estrellado en una parte del edificio, deformándolo como un cubito de hielo ante una llama. Corrió hacia el Gorila. 

\- ¡Kondou-san!

\- Ah, Sougo. Menos mal que estás bien -El acosador resopló y se rascó la nuca- Estamos intentando localizar a todos, parece que no hay heridos. Ah, ¡aquí, Toshi!

El Vicecomandante, Toushirou Hijikata, llegó corriendo hasta ellos. Él sí iba completamente uniformado, katana en mano, y mordiendo un cigarrillo.

\- ¡Kondo-san! ¿¡Qué es todo esto!? -preguntó mirando por derredor- ¿Un ataque terrorista? ¿Hay heridos?

\- Parece que no. El impacto ha sido en la sala de reuniones, pero no había nadie dentro. 

El castaño sonrió.

\- Sería necesario asegurarse. Hijikata-san, ¿y si echa un vistazo debajo?

El moreno le miró mal y se concentró en dar órdenes. 

\- ¡Segunda unidad, examinad los alrededores! ¡Cuidado con los escombros! ¡Vigilad la estructura del edificio! ¡Vosotros! ¡Ocupáos de-

Se interrumpió a sí mismo y echó mano de la espada. Okita también lo sintió, por lo que hizo lo mismo con la suya. Kondo, serio, se giró junto a ellos. Vieron una figura subida en uno de los tejados del cuartel. Vestía ropa ajada, gris y marrón, su capa ondeaba al viento. Vieron botas oscuras, piernas humanas. Mas la parte superior, mala suerte, se encontraba oculta por un paraguas verde. 

Verde y chino.

\- O- Oe, Toshi, ¿ese no es...? - tartamudeó Kondo, reconociéndolo.

Umibouzou levantó el paraguas. Su calva brilló por el sol de la mañana, reluciente y despejada como una bola de billar. Sus pequeños ojitos se abrieron de par en par, dementes. Cuando enseñó los dientes todos sintieron un escalofrío.

\- Minna-san -Su voz era grave- ¿Alguno de ustedes es Okita Sougo?

Instantáneamente varios pares de ojos se volvieron hacia el Capitán de primera división. Este, imitando el gesto, miró a Hijikata-san.

\- Sougo-chan, ¿qué has hecho ahora?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kondo Isao carraspeó por tercera vez.

\- Ejem, entonces.... ¿Ha venido aquí para conocer a Sougo?

\- A destruirlo -respondió Umibouzou con una pasmosa tranquilidad antes de tomar un sorbo de té como pedían los cánones.

Kondo, tan inocente que no sabía donde meterse, río nervioso y golpeó su propia rodilla con la palma de la mano.

\- Bueno, bueno. Seguro que se puede solucionar. Sougo es un buen chico, uno de nuestros mejores hombres...

El platillo de té se hizo añicos entre los dedos del cazafortunas. Kondo dio un bote.

\- ¿Buen chico? - repitió Umibouzo- Permítame llegar a esa conclusión por mi mismo, si no le importa. -Sonrió enseñando todos los dientes- Es mi deber, al fin y al cabo.

Su deber.... Tras anunciar Umibouzou a quién quería conocer, este saltó y enarboló su paraguas estrellándolo en el lugar donde segundos antes había estado el joven sádico. Okita saltó hacia atrás y evitó el golpe sin problemas. El lomo de su espada reflejó entonces los rayos del sol.

\- ¡¡Guarda eso, Sougo!! -había gritado Kondo (autoridad tenía de vez en cuando). Okita no contraatacó pero se mantuvo en guardia.

Hijikata había desenvainado también, pero parecía más calmado que los demás. Hubo un momento de silencio en el que las miradas tensas dominaron la muda conversación. Hasta que ¡pum!, se rompió el hielo con un golpe de gorila: Kondo sugirió "tomárselo con calma" y tener una "charla productiva dado que soy como un padre para Sougo". Obviamente, nadie le preguntó al castaño qué opinaba sobre ello. Pese a todo, escucharlo sosegó a Umibouzou, relajando su postura. Nadie se atrevió a guardar su katana. 

Y allí estaban ahora los dos, en la habitación del Comandante. Tomaban té como si parte del cuartel no hubiera sido destrozado. Incluso Kondo, emocionado, se había puesto una peluca tradicional con una coleta en la nuca, cruzado de brazos y zarandeando nervioso un harisen.

\- Oe, ¿qué estás insinuando? -masculló Umibouzou. Escrutaba de soslayo el postizo- ¿Que debo tener pelo para ser padre? ¿Estás diciendo eso? ¿De veras estás diciendo eso?

\- Sougo está en una edad complicada, -prosiguió Kondo como si tal cosa, asintiéndose a sí mismo- no se le puede culpar que vaya detrás de las mujeres. Yo aún recuerdo cuando era joven y perseguía a las chicas que me gustaban.

\- ¡Pero si las sigue acosando! -musitó Yamazaki escondido tras la puerta corredera, escuchando a hurtadillas junto a otros compañeros. 

\- ¡Shh! ¡Te va a escuchar ese loco! -dijo uno.

\- Cállate, ¡a quien va a oír es a ti! -advirtió otro.

\- ¡Ha mirado, acaba de mirar hacia aquí! ¡Estoy seguro de que lo ha hecho! - se asustó uno más.

\- Etto... -Yamazaki se volvió hacia donde se encontraba el sádico. El joven capitán se había puesto el antifaz y dormitaba en el suelo con la espada entre los brazos y apoyado en la pared. - Okita-san... ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

El aludido no dio muestras de haberle escuchado, ni siquiera parecía consciente. Su tripa subía y bajaba con tranquilidad. Hijikata llegó por el pasillo.

\- Me sorprende que le hayas puesto la mano encima a esa cría - dijo. Aún fumaba.- ¿No encontraste a otro más problemático al que cabrear?

\- Se están dando por hecho muchas cosas -respondió sin moverse- ¿No podría ser ella quien haya ido detrás de mi y no al revés?

\- ¡¡MI HIJA JAMÁS HARÍA ALGO ASÍ, MOCOSO!! -gritó Umibouzou desde la habitación- ¡¡NO TE ATREVAS NI A INSINUARLO!!

Sin quitarse el antifaz, el castaño sonrió de medio lado.

\- Pues me comió la boca el otro día. 

CRAAASSSSSHHHH

El paraguas verde se estrelló a dos palmos de su cara, esquivado en el último segundo por sus compañeros a los que poco les faltó para cagarse en los pantalones. La sonrisa de Okita se hizo más amplia y se quitó el antifaz. Sostuvo la mirada al padre.

\- ¿Ha pasado siquiera a ver a su hija? ¿Cuánto hace que no la ve? -chasqueó la lengua tres veces, regañando- ¿Y viene a verme a mi antes que a ella, Oto-san? Eso le va a molestar... -añadió con maldad.

El hombre calvo resopló, enseñó los dientes. 

\- ¡Habrase visto! ¿¡Qué clase de juventud es la humana que este kusogaki se me está poniendo chulo, a mi, padre de familia!?

Okita se levantó. Colgó su katana del cinturón y metió las manos en los bolsillos. 

\- ¿Este también es un samurái de esos? -prosiguió el calvo, volviéndose hacia Kondo- Definitivamente esa gente tiene algo que me molesta.

\- Ma, ma, relájese, señor Umibouzou... -trató de conciliar Kondo- Sougo, haz el favor de ser ama...

El Gorila se calló a mitad de la frase: El sádico se había esfumado.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum zuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmm zuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...

Chasqueó la lengua.

Zuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmum zuuummmmmm zuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum...

Gruñó. 

Zuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum zuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmm zuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm zuuuuuuuuummmmm...

\- Patsuan, ¿quieres dejar eso de una vez? Mattaku, a tu edad deberías perderte por ahí o encerrarte en tu cuarto con un arsenal de clínex...

\- Eso no está bien, Gin-san -respondió el megane tras apagar el aspirador con el pie- Si yo no me ocupo de estas tareas ni Kagura-chan ni tú lo haríais, ¡sois un desastre!

\- Sísísísísí, ya, pero déjalo para otro momento. Así no hay manera de saber qué le pasa a Naruto esta semana.

Shimura Shinpachi hizo un mohín, hinchó los morros e, ignorando las reiteradas quejas del permanentado, prosiguió con el pasado de la aspiradora. Por suerte para Gintoki (por poco tiempo) no llegó a acabarlo.

Toc, Toc. Toc, Toc.

\- ¡Ya voy! -gritó Shinpachi.

Abrió la puerta y... 

\- Domo -saludó el sádico con su habitual rostro indiferente.

\- Ah, hola, Okita-san -desde el sillón, Gintoki asomó la nariz por encima de la Shônen Jump.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

\- ¿Está la China?

\- ¿Kagura-chan? Ha salido a hacer un recado con Tama-san, volverá a la hora de comer. ¿Quieres dejarla un mensaje o algo?

El sádico no respondió, su atención se había fijado en la cara del albino, aún tumbado, oculto tras la revista.

\- Oe, Danna... Umibouzou está en la Tierra.

\- Ah, ¿sí? Y... -desvió la mirada por un instante- ¿Qué pasa con eso?

\- Es sorprendente, ¿no? Que venga justo ahora...

Gintoki bajó la revista. Su sonrisa mostraba todos los dientes.

\- Cierto... Muy sorprendente.

El castaño entró en la casa a pesar de no haber sido formalmente invitado. Se quitó los zapatos con los pies y caminó hacia el albino. Imitó su sonrisa.

\- Danna... Has sido tú, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Yo? -musitó Gintoki entre dientes, ladino- Qué malo, Sougo-kun... No soy tan cruel.

\- Oh, ¿Umibouzou-san está aquí? -interrumpió Shinpachi, sin darse cuenta de la tensión que acababa de crearse entre ambos hombres- Seguramente se tope con Kagura-chan por la calle.

\- Lo dudo -respondió Okita sin apartar los ojos del que fuera Shiroyasha- Está en el cuartel. O al menos allí le he dejado. 

Gintoki fingió sorpresa.

\- Oh, ¿ha ido a visitarte, Sougo-kun? Lástima que no haya podido ver ese encuentro. -Su cara en verdad daba miedo- ¿Podrías hacerme un resumen, Sougo-kuun?

El castaño depositó la mano sobre su katana, su rostro se oscureció.

\- Por supuesto, Danna.

\- ¡Okaeri! ¡Gin-chan, me muero de hambre! -gruñó Kagura, quien cerró la puerta tras de sí y se quitó los zapatos. ¡Fus! Una corriente de aire cruzó el salón. Cuando la joven Yato levantó la vista, sólo vio a sus compañeros de la Yorozuya- Oe, Shinpachi, ¿qué hay para cenar?

\- Mo, Kagura-chan, sé más respetuosa... ¿Are? ¿Dónde está Okita-san?

\- Tsk, ha escapado... -murmuró el albino.

\- ¿Hm? ¿Sadist ha estado aquí? ¿Por qué?

\- No lo sabemos, preguntaba por ti. -recordó entonces- ¡Ah! Dijo que Umibouzou está en la Tierra.

Ella resopló. 

\- Papi tendrá algún encargo, supong-

\- C-Ch-China.... 

Kagura se volvió hacia la voz. Okita se tambaleaba, sucio, sin chaqueta, con el rostro herido, un ojo morado, collarín y el brazo derecho en cabestrillo. Perdió el equilibrio y se desplomó en el suelo.

\- ¿Sadist? Oe, ¿qué haces? - se puso de cuclillas y le tocó la cabeza con el dedo- ¿Qué te ha dado?

De pronto, el castaño levantó el brazo sano y la agarró por el cuello del vestido. Susurró dramáticamente:

\- China...

\- Eh.... Etto... Kagura-chan.... Hace un minuto estaba perfect-

\- ¡ARG! ¡AAAH! ¡IIIHH! ¡UAARG! -se retorció escandalosamente el sádico, tirado sobre el genkan. Se le salían los ojos de las órbitas- ¡VOY A MORIR! -Su voz era ronca- ME MUERO, CHINA, ME MUERO... A-A-Aneue, espérame...

\- ¡E-Espera! ¡Sadist! -se sobresaltó la pelirroja, sorprendida- ¡Sadist! ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? ¡Gin-chan!

\- ¡Por favor, te está vacilando, Kagura! -repuso el albino.

\- ¡ME DUELE, ME DUELE! -Continuaba el Capitán del Shinsengumi- DE ESTA NO SALGO, ¡ANEUE...!

Al mismo tiempo, se escucharon unos pasos apresurados, el suelo tembló. Frenó justo en la puerta de la Yorozuya.

\- ¡¡KAGURA!! ¿¡ÉSE BASTARDO HA VENIDO AQUÍ, VERDAD!? ¡AJÁ! ¡LO SABÍA! ¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA, ESCORIA!

\- ¿Papi? -La joven abrió los ojos de par en par- ¿Tú has hecho esto? 

...

\- ¿Are?

CRASHHHHHHHHHHHHH

La patada de Kagura lanzó a Papi por los aires. Ella también voló, destrozando parte de la terraza con ello. El calvo se recompuso tan rápido que contraatacó, bloqueando su paraguas con el suyo propio. La batalla se encarnizó a la velocidad del rayo, saltaron chispas y gruñidos.

\- La factura por la terraza te llegará la semana que viene, Sougo-kun -anunció Gintoki sentándose en el sofá. Se rascó la nuca- ¿Era necesaria la actuación? 

Okita, aún tumbado en el suelo, sólo sonrió.

\- ¡Lo prohíbo, Kagura! ¡ No me gusta ese niñato para ti! -gritó Umibouzou tras lanzar una lluvia de golpes. Se detuvieron frente a frente en medio de la calle.

Ella resopló. Frunció el ceño.

\- No me vengas ahora con órdenes, Papi. Después de abandonarnos no tienes derecho a mandarme nada. -Se puso derecha- Papi hace lo que quiere. Yo también haré lo que quiera.

El hombre apretó los labios.

\- Estás en una edad difícil, Kagura...

\- Mi edad no tiene que ver.

\- Claro que sí. Crees en el amor romántico y esperas a un príncipe azul que...

\- ¿Como el tuyo con Mami? -interrumpió ella- Fue de penalty, eso ya es de sobra conocido.

Umibouzou se horrorizó.

\- ¿¡Qué te ha contado esa mujer!? -enarboló el paraguas- Confío en tí, Kagura. Pero no me fío ni un pelo de ese tipo. 

Ella también se puso en guardia. Susurró:

\- Je. Ya somos dos. 

Reanudaron la pelea, aunque en algunos choques parecía más bien que disfrutaban. La calle estaba desierta, nadie se atrevía a atravesar ese conflicto. Okita se sentó en el suelo, observando la pelea atentamente. 

\- ¿Te parece bonito haber hecho que padre e hija peleen, Okita-san? -le regañó Shinpachi cual madre. - Deberías ir y explicarles.

\- Quien debería ir es Danna, que es el autor de este lío. -le miró de reojo- ¿No es así? 

Gintoki había vuelto a retomar su lectura de la Shônen Jump y, como novedad, se metía el dedo en la nariz.

\- Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad, Sougo-kuuun. -Escucharon golpes en el tejado. La pelea se había trasladado allí.- Eh, ¡eso ni hablar! ¡¡Calvorota, como rompas algo lo arreglas luego!! ¡Que yo no soy un banco!

Okita se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, relajado. Los golpes y crujidos parecían una nana para él. Hasta que vio una sombra sobre él... Y se levantó.

\- ¡Kagura!

Umibouzou corrió hasta el borde del tejado. Estaba acostumbrado a pelearse fuertemente con su hija, pero no podía quitarse el instinto de protegerla en cuanto la perdía de vista, pese a que sabía que era tan resistente como él.

\- Qué molestos son los Yato... -suspiró Okita Sougo.

La sombra que había visto caer pertenecía a Kagura. Él,instintivamente, se había levantado y la sostenía por el tobillo, colgando de la terraza.

\- Vaya, China. Casi esperaba que fueras del tipo que no lleva ropa interior. 

Ella frunció el ceño, pero no avergonzó.

\- ¡Urusai! - gritó al tiempo que le daba una tremenda patada en la cara con la pierna libre.

La pelirroja aterrizó con agilidad.

\- Papi. Los yato nacieron para luchar y morir en combate. Y si lo único que hacemos los Yato es luchar y luchar, al final acabamos solos. -Apoyó su sombrilla en el hombro y señaló a Okita con el mentón- Sé lo que me hago. Confía en mí. Si me hace daño es tan fácil como romperle todos sus huesos como si fueran mantequilla -Sonrió malignamente, pero luego se suavizó- Soy la heroína, ¿no? 

La expresión de Umibouzou también se dulcificó, aunque tardó un poco en contestar.

\- La mejor, Kagura.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El padre calvorota permaneció en la Tierra durante dos días más. En ese tiempo no permitió que ningún uniformado del Shinsengumi se aproximara a la Yorozuya, mucho menos a su niña. Acabó, también, a tiros con Gintoki, alegando que no se había esforzado lo suficiente en cuidar los conocidos de su hija (aunque también alegó por lo bajini que pretendía quitarle el papel de padre).

No obstante, partió como siempre había hecho, dejando a Kagura atrás. Y trece horas, cuarenta minutos y cincuenta y seis segundos después, la joven Yato escuchó:

\- Oe, China. Tengamos una cita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arigato~ Muchas gracias por leer el capi y ¡no olvidéis comentar! ^^ En serio, muchas gracias a todos. Me animáis mucho a continuar escribiendo o/ Matta nee~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La primera cita de Okita y Kagura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muy buenas a todo el mundo! Perdonadme por tardar en actualizar ^^’ En fin, aquí os traigo otro capítulo. Pensaba poner un montón de detalles del manga, pero al final ha salido tal como veis. Ya los pondré, me los reservo para otros capítulos o fics (porque tengo pensados más fics~). Igualmente, espero que os guste. Cualquiero cosa, como siempre, a los reviews. Se admiten sugerencias, quejas, tomates, y mordiscos (¿?)   
> Kurogoma Aisukurimu: Helado de Sésamo Negro/ Pocky: https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pocky

_Anteriormente..._

_El padre calvorota permaneció en la Tierra durante dos días más. En ese tiempo no permitió que ningún uniformado del Shinsengumi se aproximara a la Yorozuya, mucho menos a su niña. Acabó, también, a tiros con Gintoki, alegando que no se había esforzado lo suficiente en cuidar los conocidos de su hija (aunque también alegó por lo bajini que pretendía quitarle el papel de padre)._

_No obstante, partió como siempre había hecho, dejando a Kagura atrás. Y trece horas, cuarenta minutos y cincuenta y seis segundos después, la joven Yato escuchó:_

_\- Oe, China. Tengamos una cita._

________________________________________

\- Oe, China. Tengamos una cita.

Cualquier chica cuyo objeto de sentimientos dijera esas palabras se habría sonrojado, aceptado con timidez o tal vez puesto de los nervios al imaginarse cómo sería realmente una cita. ¡Gran palabra es esa! Mas como todos sabemos, Kagura no entraba en la categoría de "cualquier chica". Se detuvo tras oírle, y como tenía el paraguas abierto y apoyado sobre su hombro se giró hacia el joven castaño. Este esperaba ¡qué menos! una cara de sorpresa, confusión o incluso vergüenza. Pero se encontró con una mueca fea en la boca de ella.

\- ¿Ha?

Si bien Kagura sacaba a flote sensaciones de Okita de lo más diversas e incontrolables, su maestría ininterrumpida era molestarle. Y aquella, como siempre, no fue una excepción.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - masculló él dibujando en sus labios una cruel sonrisa- ¿Eres demasiado niña para entenderlo, _Ojou-san_? Cita. Salir. Noche. Esas cosas de adultos... ¿O es que Danna no te deja volver tarde?

La joven arqueó una ceja. Supo que la había picado porque en vez de recular o explicarse, arremetió.

\- Hm - río para sí misma- Claro que lo entiendo, Sadist... -Enseñó los dientes de forma muy similar a como había hecho él hacía unos segundos- Pídemelo de rodillas y lo pensaré.

El Capitán de Primera División bajó el mentón, exhalando aire inaudiblemente. Lamentaba haber olvidado la correa en casa. Cuando volvió a levantar la vista, dio un paso hacia ella.

\- Como esperaba, no sabes jugar a esto.

Tras un momento de vacilación, la pelirroja apretó los dientes y reaccionó de forma explosiva.

\- ¿¡Qué estás diciendo, bastardo!?

El joven se dio la vuelta, la observó de soslayo. Después, resuelto, echó a andar en dirección contraria y se despidió con la mano de espaldas.

\- Pensándolo mejor, avísame cuando te crezcan más los pechos, China.

Okita Sougo sintió la amenaza tras de sí, pero no se apartó. Permaneció erguido incluso cuando oyó el silbido cortando el aire y dedujo la trayectoria del golpe. Las varillas del paraguas (por suerte ya cerrado) se estrellaron en su oído. El impacto fue tan brutal que le levantó del suelo y lo mandó a volar; se estrelló en el escaparate de la tienda de comestibles de la que Kagura acababa de salir. Mareo. Escuchaba sonidos taponados como si los oyera a través del agua. Aunque sólo tardó un instante en orientarse y despajar la cabeza, no contraatacó ni se levantó. Y eso que notaba algunos cristales rotos bajo su espalda. Los gritos e improperios de la dependienta por el destrozo de su tienda le crisparon y obligaron a ponerse en pie para no oírlos desde tan cerca. Vio a la Yato justo enfrente del mismo, aún en la pose de "bateador de béisbol" con su paraguas. Basándose en su rostro, Okita dedujo que estaba muy satisfecha con su bateo, y tuvo que contenerse para no sonreír también. Ah, él sí que estaba satisfecho.

-¡¡ _Alley oop~~_!! -gritó ella exultante.

\- Eso es de baloncesto, estúpida.

Salió con cautela de los restos del lugar, se sacudió el polvo de los pantalones y prosiguió su marcha con las manos en los bolsillos. La joven Yato relajó su postura.

\- ¿Por qué no atacas?

Okita no respondió ni se detuvo. Tampoco parecía herido. Observando su espalda alejarse, más extrañada que preocupada, Kagura apretó los dientes de nuevo y pateó el suelo levantando una nubecilla de arena. Estúpido sádico. ¿Qué tripa se le había roto ahora? No pudo evitar notar una incomodidad creciente, profunda y serpenteante en el centro del pecho. Genial, se sentía un poco culpable. ¡Ella, la heroína de la Jump, la reina de Kabuki-cho, sintiéndose culpable por un mocoso sádico que no dudaría estando en su lugar! Aún le quedaba mucho por aprender. Mal que le pesase, pasó el resto del día dándole vueltas a aquello. ¡Qué le iba a hacer, en el fondo era buena persona! ¿Y es que había sido, quizá, demasiado borde con él? Aunque sabía que ella era así y no iba a actuar como una chiquilla tonta, la duda le inquietaba. No tenía muy claro cuáles eran las intenciones de él, pero... ¿No debería pensar de la misma manera?  
________________________________________

Ocurrió en la mañana siguiente, tan temprano que ni el responsable de Shimpachi se había levantado. Kagura dormía a pierna suelta, había dejado la puerta medio abierta y su pierna derecha colgaba del armario. A Gintoki se le caía la baba mientras roncaba, aún afectado por el alcohol que había tomado antes de acostarse. Sadaharu, por su parte, dormía plácidamente en el salón. La única despierta a esas horas se encontraba un piso más abajo, echando agua frente a la puerta de "Snacks Otose". Los suaves rayos del amanecer calentaban su piel artificial. Como todas las mañanas, la diligente y hermosa Tama terminó la tarea, y se disponía a regresar al bar cuando vio al grupo en la lejanía de la calle. Escasos eran los transeúntes que circulaban a esas horas, por lo que indudablemente llamaban la atención. Quizá fuera la idiosincrasia escrita en su código, pero le entró curiosidad. Tama no descartaba ningún tipo de información, por risible que fuera; nunca sabía cuándo la podía necesitar. Para su sorpresa, el grupo subió las escaleras de la Yorozuya. Tama reconoció al momento el uniforme negro de ribetes dorados, más no tuvo tanta suerte con las personas que lo vestían. Uno de los hombres se adelantó y aporreó la puerta tan fuerte que parecía que intentaba desencajarla del marco. Al otro lado no se escuchó el menor ruido. Continuó insistiendo hasta que se oyó la voz del Megane: "Ya va, ya va", decía. El hombre dio un paso hacia atrás, se irguió y apoyó la mano sobre la empuñadura de su katana. Un muy somnoliento Shimpachi que apenas abría los ojos y tenía el cabello despeinado deslizó la puerta y vio a los visitantes. Parpadeó como si no los pudiera ver bien. 

\- ¿S-Shinsengumi? ¿Quieren algo? - No contuvo el bostezo.

El hombre juntó los talones y respondió con voz firme:

\- Buscamos a alguien. - El hombre sacó un papel doblado de su bolsillo y leyó- Sus señas son: Alienígena pálida, de cabellos naranjas y acento chino. Poco más podemos decir. Tenemos orden de detenerla.

El soldado no esperó respuesta, empujó a Shimpachi y entró en el lugar seguido por sus compañeros.

\- ¡E-Eh! ¡Oiga! -Con ayuda del golpe, el de gafas despertó del todo e intentó hacer retroceder a los policías, en vano- ¡ _Chotto matte, kudasai_! ¿A Kagura? Pero... ¡Gin-san!

El líder del escuadrón alcanzó el salón y lo examinó de una rápida mirada. Hizo un gesto con la mano y sus compañeros se dispersaron por las instalaciones de la Yorozuya, inspeccionando. Shimpachi aprovechó para ir a buscar apoyo en Gintoki, pero nada más entrar en su habitación recibió un cojinazo en la cara y varias quejas por parte del albino sobre "sus irritantes gritos". El _Megane_ se disponía a echarle la bronca cuando cambió de idea y regresó con los policías.

\- Un momento, por favor. Tiene que tratarse de un error. ¿Por qué buscan a Kagura?

\- ¡Capitán, -gritó un subordinado tras abrir el armario donde dormía la susodicha- aquí hay una chica que corresponde con las indicaciones!

Rápido como sólo podía ser alguien acostumbrado a huir, Shimpachi se interpuso entre el policía y la durmiente Kagura. Ofrecía la misma planta protectora que un chigua gua ante un ladrón, pero consiguió que el subordinado se apartara.

\- Esperen, esperen, por favor. -insistía una y otra vez el de gafas- ¿Cómo que tienen orden de detenerla? ¿Por qué?

\- Agresión a la autoridad -respondió con simpleza el jefe- Órdenes de arriba.

\- ¡¡Kagura nunca...!! -Shimpachi comenzó la frase con mucho coraje, pero mientras la pronunciaba, recapacitó- Bueno, es posible, pero... Mo, no... No la pueden juzgar por eso ahora. Después de tantas temporadas... ¿A quién ha atacado? -Miró las caras de todos los policías- ¿Es a Kondo-san?

\- No puedo facilitarte esa información -respondió el cabecilla, levantando ligeramente el mentón., Dio otro aspaviento con la mano y sus subordinados apartaron a Shimpachi.

A su favor cabe decir que quien quiera que fuese el que había dado la orden de arrestar a Kagura, les había advertido sobre su peligrosidad. Por ello el policía se acercó a ella con cautela, alerta a cualquier signo de peligro. El pobre no hacía más que pensar en que la chica iba a abrir los ojos de pronto, inyectados estos en sangre y sedienta de guerra. Tal era su idea de los Yato. ¡Ay, infeliz! ¿Cómo iba a esperar él que Kagura balbucease en sueños y que al sentir que la tocaban diera tal patada en la cara al policía que lo estrellase en el escritorio de Gin-chan?

\- ¡¡A-Ah, mi _sukombu_!! -gritó Kagura, estiró los brazos. Como el armario era más bien pequeñito, chocó con las paredes y eso la despertó- Ah... ¿Ah? ¿Are? - Se incorporó, se frotó un ojo y al ver a los presentes murmuró:- ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

Los policías dieron un paso hacia atrás, inseguros. Shimpachi se había llevado las manos a la cabeza, horrorizado tanto o más que los guardias.

\- ¡Kagura-chan, haz el favor de no estropear más las cosas! ¡Estas personas quieren arrestarte!

\- ¡E-Eso! -se atrevió a decir uno de ellos, en un arranque de valor- ¡Estás detenida! ¡Si tomas alguna acción violenta contra nosotros lo entenderemos como una actitud hostil!

\- ¿Hostil yo? -repuso ella, más despierta, deslizándose por su futón saltó al suelo. Tenía un mechón de pelo levantado y tieso como una rama, y le picaba la planta del pie izquierdo, del que dedujo que el uniformado que sobresalía de los restos del escritorio de Gin-chan tendría algo que ver. Merecido, sin duda. Se puso derecha, tenía las manos en jarra. El destello de la soberbia brilló en sus ojos, su labio superior se alzó y escupió:

 

\- ¿Se puede saber de qué se me acusa, ja?

Parecía uno de esos criminales callejeros que son arrogantes con la gente. Y aunque actitud tenía, su aspecto desaliñado y el pijama rosa le hacían perder puntos. Uno de los uniformados recuperó la seguridad.

\- Agrediste a un oficial de policía durante su ronda, niña. - Los ojos de Kagura se entrecerraron, rabiosos, enérgicos, fulgentes de luz azul. Le intimidó- Si no... Si no quieres empeorar las cosas, -continuó a duras penas- tienes que acompañarnos al cuartel... Sin dar problemas.

\- ¡CALLAOS DE UNA VEZ! 

Todos dieron un brinco al escuchar la voz de Gintoki, quien no dejaba de murmurar sobre su dolor de cabeza pero que no parecía tan molesto como para levantarse e intervenir en el tinglado. "Ya podrías ayudar, permanentado inútil", pensó la pelirroja, cada vez más cabreada. Y es que, a pesar de encontrarse recién despierta, su cerebro ya había empezado a funcionar. Se lo olía, sabía, sospechaba el motivo de ese "arresto" tan absurdo a esas alturas de serie. Vaya si se lo olía. 

\- Kagura-chan, ¿No deberías acompañarles? -medió Shimpachi, siempre conciliador- Para aclarar el malentendido. También podemos hablar con Kondo-san o con Hijikata-san...

"¿Hablar? -pensó entonces ella- Yo no necesito hablar. Lo que necesito es partir caras, una muy en especial. - Escrutó la cara de los presentes y se dio cuenta de que ninguno tenía intenciones de tomar la iniciativa e intentar arrestarla.- Está bien, sigamos el juego."

 

\- A ver, panda de cobardes -zanjó en voz alta con voz de mando. Apoyó una mano en su cadera y con la otra se hurgó la nariz- Sed hombres de una vez, llevadme a donde sea que me tengáis que llevar. Y deprisita, antes de que se me acabe la paciencia.

________________________________________

Tarareaba una canción que había escuchado en una tienda. No sabía de qué era, pero resultaba tan pegadiza que no se le quitaba de la cabeza. Cuando el carro que llevaba tropezó con un bache, el contenido de la mesa tembló con un sonido agudo. No paró, siguió con su música, haciendo eco en el pasillo de piedra. Su sombra titilaba a la luz de las antorchas, colgadas en las paredes cada varios metros. Una escenografía fantástica, muy de su estilo. Aquella planta además, estaba mayormente desierta, motivo por el cual había indicado que la llevaran allí.

Ah, estaba feliz y emocionado. 

A medida que se acercaba, sin dejar de tararear, agudizó el oído. Nada escuchaba, ni una ligera tos ni un roce ni una maldición. Y aun así, cuanto más avanzaba, más nervioso se sentía. Su mano temblaba empujando el carro. 

Y entonces, llegó.

Vio su sombra en el fondo de la celda. Estaba tumbada en el suelo, de espaldas a las rejas. Le habían proporcionado un pijama gris. No era precisamente bonito ni sexy, pero poco importaba. Detuvo el carro. El preso no se movió ni un milímetro. El joven sonrió, apoyando el antebrazo en las rejas metálicas. No perdía de vista la figura. 

\- Ojou-sama -dijo con voz melosa- Su comida está lista. - Esperó, pero la aludida parecía una estatua de piedra, muda y sorda. Él no perdió su sonrisa. Regresó al carrito, decorado este con un mantel azul, cubre platos y cubertería de plata y copas de cristal. En una de las esquinas colgaba una cubitera que tenía una botella de vino.- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? -Resuelto, levantó una de las tapas- Vaya, vaya. Abrí la del postre. _Kurogoma Aisukurimu_ , ni más ni menos. Qué afortunada eres, China. No todos aquí disfrutan de estos privilegios. -Observó a la chica con sus brillantes ojos rojos por la luz de las teas. Tenía el pelo suelto, caía en cascada por su espalda. Okita cogió un tenedor y probó un trozo de helado volviendo a tararear. - Mmm... No está mal. Podría ser mejor, pero... En fin, ¿qué esperas? Te doy lo mejorcito que puedo encontrar.

Silencio. Sólo se oía el goteo cadencioso de la gotera que había en la celda de la chica, el cual iba ya había casi llenado el cubo que tenía colocado debajo. 

\- ¿No es de tu agrado, quizás? -continuó el sádico- ¿O es que no te gusta la cita que te he preparado?

De nuevo sin respuesta. 

\- Ah, también te he traído un regalo... -Tranquilo, buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón- Es más simple que la comida, pero tampoco es que seas una reina. -Sacó tres tiras negras y las enseñó- ¿Y bien? ¿Hacemos la versión _pocky_ con tu amado _sukombu_?

La figura se movió, cayó de un lado y se tumbó boca arriba en el suelo. El castaño distinguió sus curvas dibujadas incluso en aquel pijama tan antiestético. Pero lo que de verdad le llamó la atención fue la burbuja de mocos saliendo de su nariz. Kagura tenía los ojos cerrados. Y empezó a roncar.

\- Oe, oe. -La sonrisa de Okita Sougo hizo titilar las antorchas, siniestra como un cuervo en un bosque.- Me vas a hacer llorar, China.

En un alarde de fantástica puntería, lanzó uno de los cubreplatos entre los barrotes y lo estrelló en la cara de la Yato. Kagura gruñó, se revolvió, sacudió la cabeza y, por fin, se despertó.

\- Hm, ¿otra vez buscando mi atención como un perrito, Sadist? -murmuró frotándose un ojo, tras incorporarse- Voy a tener que castrarte.

\- ¿Desde cuándo una señorita- respondió el castaño- se duerme en su primera cita?

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que es mi primera cita? -repuso ella, doblando una pierna- Y más importante, ¿qué te hace pensar que esto es una cita?

\- Estas aquí y yo estoy aquí, ¿no? -Okita enseñó los dientes- Tenemos alimento, luz de ambiente y vino de las reservas del Shinsengumi. Es extranjero, ¿sabes? Y bueno. Seguro que ni siquiera has empezado a beber.

\- No tengo esa afición. Por cierto, ¿no podía haberme quedado con mi ropa? A saber quién se habrá puesto este pijama mohoso antes que yo. Puede que incluso tú. 

\- Es posible -terció el Capitán de primera división. Volvió a partir un trozo de helado, pero esta vez acercó el tenedor a los barrotes.- ¿No tienes hambre? El mediodía ha pasado ya. Ven. ¿Te prometí tres comidas al día, verdad?

Kagura se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia él muy lentamente, mirándole con sus hermosos fragmentos de cielo azul. Él no retrocedió.

\- Lo prometiste, sí. -admitió ella. Llegó hasta los barrotes y los asió con ambas manos- ¿Prometí yo quedarme tras las rejas, Sadist? Sabes bien que puedo quitar esto de en medio con sólo tirar un poco. 

\- Ajá -Okita acercó el bocado a ella, empezaba a derretirse- ¿Y a qué esperas, Ojou-san? Hazlo. 

En un movimiento fugaz la Yato asió la muñeca de Okita, apretándola entre sus dedos. El rostro de él ni siquiera tembló. Ella lo aproximó más a sí, comió el helado. Y, cuando aún no se había apartado, se lanzó hacia delante y mordió los dedos del castaño, que no pudo retroceder. 

Ella se deslizó hacia atrás en cuando él contraatacó, escondiéndose tras las mismas rejas en las que él la había metido. Se lamió el labio manchado con una gota de sangre.

\- Mucho mejor así.

Okita recuperó la compostura rápido, pese a que su dedo índice goteaba sin parar. La sonrisa de ambos era igual de macabra. 

\- No muerdas la mano que te da de comer. ¿Nunca oíste eso? -dijo él.

\- Debí perderme esa lección del colegio. -contestó ella, se apartó el pelo de la cara con un movimiento de cabeza- ¿Qué esperabas, Sadist? ¿Que me comportara como una perrita obediente? ¿Quieres eso?

\- En absoluto- repuso él- Por favor, resístete. Grúñeme, muérdeme, grita y pégame. Lamentaría mucho que dejaras de hacerlo. - El chico bajó el mentón, cerró los ojos mientras sonreía- ¿Qué gracia tendría? Lo mejor de la domesticación es el proceso. 

Ella puso las manos en jarra, río por lo bajo.

\- ¿"Grita y pégame"? Ja. ¿Quién es el sádico aquí? - Se dirigió hacia la puerta de la celda. Okita se hizo a un lado. Justo a tiempo, porque ella la mandó volar de una tremenda patada.- Has de saber que yo nunca me voy a domesticar.

\- Me gustan los retos. 

Kagura salió de la celda. Fue hacia él.

\- Es gracioso que seas tan tonto como para creer que algún día cederé, Sadist. 

\- Oh, eso es porque aún no has puesto al sádico adecuado en tu vida.

Ella le levantó el mentón con el dedo índice de su mano.

\- ¿Insinúa este mocoso cruel que es digno de mí?

Okita dio un manotazo a su mano, le agarró el brazo con el mismo movimiento y la atrajo hacia él. 

\- Ah, China. Dame diez minutos y verás. 

Y entonces, sólo entonces, ambos cedieron a la vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yyyyy, c’est fini! Os podéis imaginar, ¿no? ¬u¬ En fin, porfa, dejadme vuestras opiniones en reviews, sobre todo si algún personaje no os ha parecido que estaba en su carácter. Como colofón final, os quiero recomendar un foro de Gintama, de fanfiction: Yorozuya Soul. Está empezando, pero puede convertirse en algo realmente interesante. Se puede comentar, shippear y, en algunos post que advierten del spoiler, hablar de lo que está sucediendo en el manga. ¡Gintamards, unidos! xDDDD Os dejo aquí el enlace. ¡Animáos, venga~~! https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/Yorozuya-Soul/157860/  
> Matta nee!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okita y Kagura por fin son pareja oficial. Pero eso no quiere decir que dejen de ser ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas a todo el mundo! Aquí está, ya llegó: ¡Capítulo nuevo! Perdonad por la espera. Como siempre, espero que os guste y muchas gracias por leer. ^^  
> Genkan: Zona de quitar se los zapatos de en las casas japonesas.

Desde aquella primera vez en las celdas subterráneas del Shinsengumi, quedó abierta la veda. Sádico y China comenzaron entonces un "algo", difícil de definir a ojos de un tercero. Y esto era porque, a simple vista, el comportamiento del uno con el otro no había variado en absoluto: Las mismas peleas, insultos, piques y destrucción que los habitantes de Kabuki-cho llevaban viendo desde hacía años. No obstante, ese "algo" estaba ahí ahora. Se olía, por así decirlo; se percibía en el aire cuando se tenían frente a frente. Las gentes de Edo comenzaron a cuchichear, a prestar más atención cuando se encontraban. Como si ambos fueran protagonistas de una telenovela de sobremesa, la gente se interesaba y quería saber.

"Nee, nee, ¿no les veis diferentes?"  
"¡Sí, es cierto! Los vi el otro día, cerca de la plazoleta. Parecía que iban a discutir, pero se marcharon sin decir una palabra. ¡Se marcharon juntos, lo juro!"  
"¡No puede ser! ¿Y a dónde irían?"  
"¿Acaso no es obvio? ¡Una cita, tuvieron una cita!"  
"¿Tú crees? No se comportan como novios..."  
" ¡Estoy segura! Esos dos han tenido algo, lo veo en sus ojos! Quizá no han llegado a un acuerdo sobre ello, o les da vergüenza ir cogidos de la mano..."  
"¡O tal vez quieren llevar su romance en secreto!"

 

\- Sexo esporádico -respondió Okita en su habitual tono llano y tranquilo, con el chuubert sabor lima colgando de entre sus dientes.

\- ¿¿¿NA- NANI??? -Se le escapó el grito a un escandalizado Yamazaki, que se volvió hacia el Capitán. Estaban en un descanso del entrenamiento. - ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso tan tranquilo!?

Sus otros compañeros estaban tan sorprendidos como él, pero no se atrevieron a demostrarlo tanto. Okita continuó sorbiendo durante un par de segundos, ignorándoles.

\- Zaki, tú mismo has preguntado. -dijo por fin- No preguntes si no estás preparado para oír la respuesta.

\- Pero...

\- Entonces, Okita- san -se atrevió por fin uno de sus compañeros, curioso- La chica Yorozuya... ¿no es su novia? Sólo es... Bueno, ya sabe...

\- ¡Oye! -se quejó Zaki.

\- ¡Fiuu! -Silbó otro sonriente, estirándose y descansando las manos en la nuca- Pues menuda pieza ha conseguido, Capitán. Qué delicia debe ser. Ya me gustaría a mi...

El uniformado enmudeció mientras hablaba, amedrentado por la severa mirada que le dirigió su superior. Yamazaki le ignoró y preguntó:

\- ¿Qué ha dicho Danna?

El joven castaño se relajó de nuevo, sonrió. Y Yamazaki sintió un escalofrío al verle.

\- No estoy seguro. Pero creo que no le hace mucha gracia.

________________________________________

¡Pum! Deslizó la puerta de un golpe y entró decidido al genkan. Se quitó las botas con los pies, casi sin detenerse, y entró a la salita. No había nadie. Miró ora derecha ora izquierda, corrió hacia el armario y vio que estaba vacío. El desgreñado masculló, apretó los dientes. Se le encendió la bombilla y fue corriendo al baño, donde obtuvo el mismo resultado. Salía decepcionado de este cuando oyó unos pasos que subían las escaleras de la Yorozuya.

\- ¡Estoy en casa!

La Yato cerró el paraguas y apoyó en la pared. Tras quitarse las botas entró al salón. 

\- Ohayo -saludó Gin-chan, tumbado en el sofá, vagueando, sin apartar la Shonen Jump de su cara.

Kagura no dijo nada. Echó un vistazo a la habitación.

\- ¿Y Shimpachi?

\- Habrá salido.

\- So.

¡Pum! Kagura se tumbó en el otro sofá, boca arriba, metiéndose el dedo en la nariz.

\- Ah, ah~, -cerró los ojos- tengo tanto sueño...

"¿Que tienes sueño? ¡Claro que tienes sueño, desgraciada!", pensó Gintoki, rabioso, ocultando su rostro en la revista. "Las niñas buenas duermen por las noches. ¿¡Qué has estado haciendo tú para no dormir, eh!?". El papel se arrugaba entre sus dedos, un poco más y rompería su pasatiempo favorito. 

\- ¿Hm? ¿Qué estás haciendo? 

Gintoki dio un bote. 

\- ¡Nada! ¡Nada en absoluto! -La miró nervioso, riendo sin mucho entusiasmo. Ella frunció el ceño- Todo está bien, sí...

La pelirroja se incorporó, observándole sin entender demasiado. Por fin, bostezó. Se estiró.

Y fue por culpa de este movimiento, en el que alargó los brazos y se apartó un poco el pelo, que Gintoki lo vio.

\- ¿Gin- chan? - Kagura hizo una mueca fea con la boca. Gintoki le seguía sonriendo, pero sus dientes sangraban mucho, de tan fuerte que los apretaba. La sangre caía en hilillos por sus labios. Era siniestro. - ¿Qué te ha dado?

\- Na- da -masculló sin dejar de sonreír. Sus ojos tampoco parpadeaban. - N- No me pasa nada, Kag- Kagura-chan.

Ella resopló.

\- Me voy a duchar.

\- ¡ESO! -Gintoki se levantó de un salto, con evidente tono sarcástico- ¡ENCIMA DESNÚDATE!

El puñetazo de Kagura le hizo sangrar la boca mucho más que antes, hasta el punto en que casi le arranca la mandíbula de cuajo. Gintoki voló, chocó contra la puerta de su cuarto, que cedió, y se estrelló contra el suelo. 

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te ha dado, pervertido de mierda? -Le encaró pero Gintoki estaba demasiado grogui para contestar. Kagura, altiva, se dirigió al baño rápidamente. Sus finos cabellos anaranjados se movieron gracias a eso, apartándose, dejando a la vista una manchita pequeña y colorada en la base de su cuello.

________________________________________

Hundió los dientes con fuerza, la cual, siendo una Yato, era mucha. 

Al instante sintió un tirón en el cabello, se dejó echar la cabeza hacia atrás y, si no hubiera dejado de morder, habría arrancado la carne con la misma facilidad que a una alita de pollo.

\- ¡Ahg! ¿¡Qué te has creído, idiota!? - Ahora que había cogido distancia, podía ver al chico a los ojos. Brillaban con fuerza- ¡Una cosa es morder, otra morder con fuerza y otra arrancarme la yugular!

Kagura se limpió la comisura de la boca con el dorso de la mano, manchada de saliva y algo de sangre. 

\- Me dejaste marca, pervertido gilipollas.

\- ¿Ja? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Ella se señaló la base del cuello, justo al lado de la clavícula. Okita siguió su mano con los ojos.

\- ¿Estás bebida? No hay nada ahí.

Kagura frunció el ceño y se miró, como si fuera capaz de verse la piel desde ese ángulo. No pudo y bufó.

\- Bueno, se habrá curado. Pero antes había una marca, la vi mientras me bañaba.

Okita la observó fijamente, escrutándola. Estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba y tenía el cabello despeinado. Se incorporó un poco sobre la cama.

\- ¿Y? 

\- ¿Cómo que "y"? ¿¡Quién te ha dado permiso para dejarme marcas, pervertido!?

El castaño arqueó una ceja. Kagura vio en el brillo de sus ojos que se había cabreado.

\- Ah, ¿que necesito permiso? ¿Yo? Esto es nuevo, China. La próxima vez te preguntaré antes de meterla. 

Ella le dio un puñetazo en el muslo. Okita ni se inmutó.

\- ¿Qué? -continuó- Tampoco vi que te quejaras cuando lo hice. ¿Es que te da vergüenza?

\- ¿Vergüenza?- repitió ella, con una sonrisa ruda- En absoluto. Es sólo que no quiero que me relacionen contigo.

El joven frunció el ceño.

\- Un poco tarde para eso. La gente sabe lo nuestro. 

Ella hizo una mueca. Se puso el cabello por delante para disimular la desnudez de su pecho (demasiado tiempo expuesto) y se sentó sobre las piernas.

\- ¿Qué es "lo nuestro"? ¿Qué somos, Sadist? Porque te advierto que yo no le pertenezco a nadie. -La mirada de ella refulgía.

\- En eso te equivocas, mocosa -Okita enseñó los dientes, se aproximó a ella como un zorro a una gallina- Me perteneces desde el mismo momento en que pisaste esta tierra y hasta el final de tus días. Tenlo claro. 

Ella relajó el rostro. Indiferente.

\- Me parece que se te ha subido la sangre a la cabeza. Lo que no sé es a cual. 

\- A las dos -Acto seguido se echó hacia delante para buscar sus labios. Pero ella, dura como una piedra, giró la cabeza.

\- Piensa lo que quieras, pero yo no te pertenezco. Ni a ti ni a nadie. 

Okita gruñó para sus adentros. La miró a los ojos.

\- ¿Te acostarías con otro?

Los trocitos de cielo de ella le devolvieron la mirada de soslayo. 

\- Si tengo ganas, - se encogió de hombros- no veo porqué no. 

Esperó un arrebato. Espero que se él se le abalanzara encima, que la besara con fiereza y que la mordiera por todo el cuerpo. Se preparó para ello, tensó los músculos. 

Pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso se levantó y empezó a vestirse. 

\- ¿Qué haces? - la sorpresa se reflejó en su voz.

\- Tengo bastantes cosas que hacer como para perder el tiempo aquí.

\- ¿Me vas a dejar así? -La joven estaba boquiabierta.

\- ¿Te sorprende que no te siga como un perrito faldero? -preguntó él mientras se abrochaba la camisa. Ni la miraba. Y no esperó respuesta, cogió la chaqueta. Se volvió a mirarla, con el desdén reinando en su cara- Toma la libertad que querías.

Y se fue. Salió de la caseta abandonada que utilizaban como nidito de amor (reformado) y dejó a Kagura medio desnuda, medio excitada, medio confundida, y en la cama.

________________________________________

Primero se indignó. ¡Vaya si se indignó! Echaba chispas y maldiciones, pisaba el suelo como un titan y estaba más irascible que un ogro con la regla. Después, en segundo lugar, se enfurruñó, justificándose a sí misma, criticándole y renegando de su sola existencia. 

Pensó en desahogarse con Gin-chan, quien no perdería una oportunidad para meterse con él, pero en cuanto este escuchó que habían discutido y que Okita se había marchado de malas maneras, se emocionó, dijo que iba a celebrarlo, y no volvió hasta la mañana del día siguiente, todavía algo "animado" por el alcohol.

Esto, como era de esperar, no ayudó a que mejorara el humor de Kagura.

-Es decir -resumió Otae Shimura, sirviendo el té con unos modales dignos de una geisha- Que tu amiga discutió con su novio por q....

\- ¡No es su novio! -interrumpió la Yato, perdiendo la compostura. La mujer sonrió con dulzura.

\- Entonces tu amiga discutió con su... ¿amigo? -preguntó, Kagura negó con la cabeza- ¿Compañero? -tampoco le convencía- Ara, ¿qué será...? ¿Conocido? 

Lo pensó durante un momento.

-Vale, sí.

\- Vamos avanzando. -Sirvió té a la alienígena. El susurro del líquido cayendo fue el único sonido de la habitación durante un momento- Pero es un conocido con el que, según me has dicho antes, tiene mucha confianza en algunos casos, ¿cierto?

Kagura no estaba muy satisfecha con esa afirmación, pero terminó asintiendo.

\- ¿Por qué discutieron?

\- Él se puso posesivo.

Otae ladeó la cabeza, confundida. 

\- Umm... ¿podrías especificar más, Kagura-chan? ¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Otae mientras aproximaba a Kagura un bol con pastas. Ella cogió un par.

\- Empezó -gruñó Kagura con la boca llena- a decir tonterías como que ella le pertenecía, y ella sólo pertenece a Kagura, quiero decir... A ella misma. 

Otae depositó la palma de la mano en su mejilla. 

\- ¿En algún momento este chico ha coartado la libertad de tu amiga como para que ella tenga que estar a la defensiva?

\- No, porque ella no se ha dejado. Pero si pudiera, estoy segura de que lo haría.

\- Qué hombre más inadecuado, entonces -respondió cerrando los ojos. - ¿No sería mejor que tu amiga no se volviese a acercar a ese tipo? 

Kagura calló.

\- Bueno, -reculó- pero también es divertido. Discuten todo el tiempo, pero no es molesto en realidad.

\- Me da la impresión de que es alguien insistente... -Comenzó Otae con voz suave, acariciando el vasito con la punta de los dedos- ¿No es entonces extraño que haya sido él quien se haya enfadado?

\- Puede ser -concedió ella tras un momento de silencio.

\- ¿Sabes por casualidad qué dijo el chico?

La pelirroja cogió un puñado más de pastas.

\- Algo de que no quería ser un perrito faldero.

\- Ara -Otae se cubrió la boca con la mano, sorprendida- ¿Por qué diría eso? ¿Se hartó, tal vez?

Kagura estuvo a punto de preguntar "¿de mí?" pero se mordió la lengua en el último instante. En vez de eso dijo:

\- Como si supiera. 

\- Umm... -Otae parecía preocupada- Quizá deberías hablar con tu amiga, Kagura-chan. Creo que ese chico sólo quería un poco de interés por parte de ella, ¿no crees? A todos nos gusta -sonrió con dulzura- que nos presten atención, ¿verdad?

Kagura arrugó la nariz.

\- ¿Y por qué tiene ella que prestarle atención? Ya es mayorcito. 

\- Bueno, -el tono de la mujer se volvió profesoral- Una relación, sea de amistad, amor, o... conocidos, requiere que ambos implicados pongan de su parte. Cuando es uno quien tiene que tirar del otro siempre, a la larga esa persona se desgasta, se harta. Y si persiste la relación se romperá. Kagura-chan, la reciprocidad es bonita. Sienta bien a la mente, aligera las cargas y une a las personas. Yo creo que tu amiga debería plantearse lo que supone tener una relación.... de conocidos. ¿Entiendes?

La pelirroja se puso en pie.

\- Pero, pero, ¡ella vale demasiado como para irse arrastrando!

\- ¡¡ES CIERTO!! -Saltó de pronto una voz nueva, al tiempo que la puerta del armario empotrado se deslizó, dejando visible a un gorila, encogido como buenamente podía en un sitio tan pequeño- ¡¡OTAE-SAN, SIEMPRE SOY YO QUIEN TIRA DE ESTA RE-

\- ¿¡QUIÉN TE HA PEDIDO OPINIÓN!? -Otae le estampó el bol de las pastas en la cara, su rostro era como el de un diablo. El de Kondo, sin embargo, quedó plano como una hoja de papel. - ¿Ves, Kagura-chan?-se volvió hacia ella con la simpatía de un ángel- No todos los hombres son tan simples como este. Cuida bien de tu amiga, ¿ne?

 

________________________________________

Pasear es entretenido: Sentir el aire en la cara, el frescor de la sombra bajo la sombrilla, el calorcillo del asfalto en los zapatos... Kagura estaba más que acostumbrada a ello, le gustaba recorrerse Kabuki-cho de arriba a abajo, a veces a pie y otras montada sobre Sadaharu.

Pero aquel día, oh, aquel día estaba bastante harta de paseítos.

"¿¿Dónde diablos está??", pensó por trigésimo cuarta vez esa tarde. Miraba y miraba, recorría los mismos sitios donde había visto trillones de veces a alguno del Shinsengumi patrullando.... Y no le encontró. Ni a él ni a ningún compañero uniformado. "¿Será su día libre?", se le pasó por la cabeza. Era realmente extraño no toparse con algún policía, aunque fuera vagueando en algún rincón.   
Por eso...

 

Toc, toc. Esperó. Toc, toc. Llamó un poco más fuerte. Toc, toc. La madera comenzó a ceder bajo sus nudillos.

\- ¡Ya va, ya va, por favor! - escuchó tras el portón. Un chasquido. Un arrastre. La puerta se abrió y Kagura se encontró de frente con Yamazaki, quien llevaba una mascarilla, un kimono holgado y tenía mal aspecto- ¿Are? ¿La chica Yorozuya? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella frunció el ceño. 

\- Oe, ¿por qué llevas esa mascarilla? -preguntó.

\- Ah, ¿esto? -Se señaló la prenda- ¿No lo sabes? Es que hay un virus circulando por el cuartel, la mitad de la gente está en cama. Dicen que es muy contagioso, así que hemos aislado esto hasta nuevo aviso. -La miró de arriba a abajo, dudó- ¿Querías algo?

Kagura abrió la boca, mas tardó en saber qué decir. Su primer impulso fue decir "no realmente", pero se obligó a preguntar:

\- ¿El Sadist está aquí?

Aunque la mascarilla ocultaba la mitad inferior de la cara de Yamazaki, la joven habría apostado su postre de un mes a que acababa de sonreír.

\- Ah, eh.... Sí, está aquí... ¿Quieres que le deje un recado?

Ella bufó. Si tenía que decirle algo, debía decírselo a la cara, ¿no? Apartó a Yamazaki de un empujón y entró al recinto.

\- E-Ey, ¡espera! ¡espera! - el obseso del anpan la siguió- ¿Es que no me has oído? ¡Es contagioso! Hijikata-san dice que es una bacteria alienígena que inhaló la primera división durante una redada que... Pero, ¿¡me quieres escuchar!?

\- Urusai, bastardo - gruñó ella caminando a paso rápido. Pocas veces había entrado en el cuartel del Shinsengumi, y se sentía bastante desubicada. No había ni un alma, y pese a que estaban bajo cielo el aire estaba cargado, sucio. Podía sentirlo. - ¿Te crees que me voy a infectar por una mierda como esa? Yo no soy tan débil como vosotros. Buscó con la mirada, sin detenerse- ¿Dónde está su habitación?

\- ¡N-No creo que él esté en condiciones de recibir a nadie!

\- ¡Cállate y dime que sitio es! -repuso ella- ¡No quiero ir abriendo puerta por puerta!

\- ¡Pero...!

\- Zaki. -escucharon frente a sí una voz que intentaba hacerse oír- Déjala en paz. ¿No sabías que los idiotas no pueden resfriarse?

Okita Sougo estaba apoyado en una pared, sonriendo de medio lado. Tenía la boca entreabierta, como si le costase respirar, y su frente brillaba de sudor. Cruzado de brazos, llevaba un kimono holgado con los mismos tonos sobrios que el de Yamazaki. Aunque su apariencia reflejaba una evidente debilidad, sus ojos mantenían un brillo afilado e inteligente. 

\- Déjala estar, Zaki. -repitió.

Yamazaki se quejó un poco más, sin embargo no tardó en percibir el aura de tensión de la joven Yato. Miraba fijamente al sádico.

\- Etto... Bueno, intenta que Okita-san no se mueva mucho, ¿ne? Estaré cerca.

Kagura siguió al castaño hasta su habitación, justo al lado de donde le habían encontrado. Era un cuarto aburrido, de paredes despejadas, mobiliario simple, ordenado, limpio y con pocos detalles que reflejaran la personalidad de su propietario. Okita se sentó sobre el futón abierto y desecho que descansaba en el suelo. Estaba claro que había dormido allí hasta hacía poco. Kagura permaneció de pie. 

\- ¿Y bien? - esperó Okita cruzado de piernas.

Ella le miró.

\- Deberías tumbarte, ¿no? 

Okita rió entre dientes, cerrando los ojos. 

\- ¿Te ha dado el complejo de madre ahora? 

Ella gruñó, se agachó y le cogió por los hombros. Él la apartó de un manotazo y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Kagura no abandonó, volvió a sujetarle y le obligó (sin demasiada fuerza, él tampoco opuso mucha resistencia) a acostarse. Permanecieron en silencio lo menos dos minutos, ignorándose como si el otro no estuviera ahí. Kagura aprovechó para cotillear la habitación con la mirada: Vio varios libros, instrumentos de limpieza para katanas y sábanas dobladas en montoncitos. Casi ni le oyó suspirar. Le miró, él la miraba también. No dijeron nada. Kagura estaba tensa.

Por fin, se levantó y salió de la habitación. Okita frunció el ceño, masculló algo entre dientes. Ya pensaba en levantarse y seguirla cuando la vio aparecer por la puerta con una escudilla llena de agua y un trapo en el brazo. 

\- ¿Quién te ha dicho que te puedes levantar, Sadist?

Se sentó a su lado, dejó las cosas en el suelo y volvió a empujarle para que se tumbara. Quizá con algo de rudeza.

\- No me trates como a un enfermo.

Ella fingió un suspiro.

\- ¿Qué le voy a hacer si eres tan débil como para enfermar?

Hundió el trapo en el agua, lo escurrió y se lo puso sobre la frente. 

\- Joder, qué frío. 

Ella sonrió.

\- Señal de que no estás tan malo como te crees.

\- Yo no he dicho que esté malo. 

\- Ya, bueno. 

Silencio. 

Silencio.

"Vamos, -pensaba ella- ¡Levanta la vista y dilo, no puede ser más fácil!".

Como si se lo oliera, Okita fue el primero que entabló contacto visual. Firme, serio. Esperando sin decir nada. Sin meter prisa.

\- Lo siento, ¿vale? -dijo ella.

\- ¿El qué? 

No trataba de picarla, quería oírlo. Ella apretó un poco la mandíbula. 

\- Siento haber sido tan borde. No pretendía tampoco que fueras mi perrito faldero ni nada por el estilo. 

Él la escrutó.

\- Pero dices que no me perteneces. 

\- Y no te pertenezco -afirmó tajante- Pero... Puedo tolerar lo que creo que esperas de mí -le miró severamente- Mientras no te pases, claro.

\- ¿Y te acostarías con otro si tuvieras ganas?

La pelirroja titubeó, apartó la mirada.

\- Como si fuera tan pervertida como tú. 

\- Claro que lo eres. No me alcanzas, -sonrió- pero tampoco te quedas corta. En fin, ¿lo harías?

\- No.

\- Vaya, vaya... -Okita suspiró, parecía cansado- Y por último: ¿Qué soy para ti? 

Ah, la pregunta del millón. Kagura no hizo ningún gesto, ninguna mueca. No quería que el sádico se percatara de su nerviosismo, de la lucha entre su orgullo, su cabeza y.... Otras cosas que no terminaba de definir. "Maldita sea, ¡es el Sadist de quien estamos hablando!", exclamaba para sus adentros una y otra y otra vez. El joven no interrumpió su lucha mental. 

\- Se podría decir... Que somos novios. 

\- ¿Por lo tanto soy...? -comenzó él.

Ella chasqueó la lengua.

\- Mi novio.

\- Perfecto. Ahora, para dejarlo claro... - Carraspeó- Has venido hasta aquí para disculparte, arriesgándote a una enfermedad, me has cuidado como una enfermera novata y has dejado a un lado tu orgullo tan grande como tu estupidez, ¿ correcto?

Ella cerró los ojos, cediendo a regañadientes.

\- Correcto. ¿A dónde quieres ir a parar?

\- ¿Y por qué lo has hecho? -preguntó sin darla pausa.

Hizo una mueca con los labios, molesta. 

\- Porque me importas. -Su tono era más cortante que dulce teniendo en cuenta que era una confesión- ¿Te vale ya, o seguimos el interrogatorio? 

\- Así está bien -dijo. De pronto, se incorporó a la velocidad del rayo y la asió del cuello del vestido, acercando tanto su rostro al suyo que sentía el calor de su respiración. Sus ojos brillaban de un rojo intenso-Sólo quería comprobar cuán bajo has caído por mi. 

\- ¡Q-Qué...!

Interrumpió su pregunta un beso apasionado, furioso, tan rudo que la tiró al suelo, Okita se acomodó sobre ella, tocándola, explorándola y bebiendo de ella. Al final, Kagura le hizo retroceder con su fuerza.

\- ¿DE QUÉ DIABLOS VAS?

La sonrisa de Okita, amplia de dientes, se oscureció. Dos orbes rojos la miraban como dos estrellas escarlatas.

\- Are, China, ¿pensabas que me había enfadado contigo? Eres demasiado inocente para no ser virgen. -Chasqueó la lengua tres veces- Me menosprecias.

 

\- ¡S-Serás...! ¡Encima que vengo hasta aquí...!

Él acarició sus labios con el pulgar, suavemente.

\- Precisamente, China. Has venido, has cedido y te has arrastrado. Has aprendido bien. - Ella le insultó. Él se rió. Aproximó sus labios a los de la joven- De veras te lo digo: Muchas gracias.

El sádico recibió un puñetazo en la tripa que le dejó sin aire, mas aguantó el beso y respiró desde la boca de la chica. Todavía le dolía el golpe cuando Kagura empezó a corresponder. Se sumergieron en el futón con su frenesí habitual, esa furia que tanto les gustaba.

\- Tú encárgate - susurró- de no cambiar nunca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C’est fini! Espero que os haya gustado. ¡¡Muchas gracias por leer! Como siempre, no os olvidéis de comentar, por fi, me da muchas ganas de escribir -^^- Cualquier indicación o consejo será bienvenido también. :D Ah, os recuerdo esto, IMPORTANTE: Las imágenes OkiKagu me inspiran mucho. Así pues, había pensado en que me pasarais imágenes OkiKagu que os gusten y yo haré Oneshot con ellos ^^ Para a quien le interesa la idea, que me pase el enlace de la foto (y si tiene alguna petición conectada con ella, también) por MD o por mi Tumblr (URL en mi perfil). Sólo dos avisos: No escribo sexo ni universos alternativos (excepto el escolar). Y no sé si mostraré las imágenes cuando suba el oneshot, pero si alguien así lo quiere, entonces que en el pedido me adjunte la fuente, y así la cito. Al fin y al cabo, el que lo dibujó también tiene su mérito. ^u^ Cualquier dudilla, podéis preguntarme por MD. ¡Gracias a todos!

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, espero que os haya gustado xD Aquí hay poca chica OkiKagu por ser la introducción, perdonadme. ^^' Gracias por leer, ¡y se agradecería mucho un review! :3


End file.
